The Archer Huntress
by Coral the Leviathan
Summary: Natalie Palmer once lived a peaceful life in a village where humans and faunus live without discrimination. One day, tragedy happened that changed her life and view of people for good. Now living for revenge on her village, Natalie becomes the strongest and most dangerous Huntress ever lived. Will Team RWBY change her? Or is Natalie never going back to that kind girl she once was?
1. Navy Trailer

**A/N: Inspired from a TV Show called Arrow. My OC is like Oliver Queen, in terms of being the Arrow that is. I do not own RWBY. If I did, PYRRHA WOULD'VE LIVED GODDAMMIT!**

* * *

It was night time. Everything was peaceful in Vale. No crimes taking place, no Grimm killing/hunting people, no discrimination. The night was nice and quiet.

At the docks, jumping from one warehouse to the next, was a teenager. The teen had a navy blue cloak, the hood over their head, and wore a mask on their face, concealing their looks. With the concealers were a shirt with a leather jacket over it, jeans, boots and gloves, all of the same color with some black. The teen also had a quiver filled with arrows, a sword in a sheath on her left waist and a pouch on her right waist.

The hooded figure stopped at the top of an active warehouse, one that was actually suppose to be abandoned like most. Within the warehouse, there were faint sounds of yelling, screaming and beating. The figure took out a dart from her pouch and stabbed the center of the building with it. The figure then flicked a switch on the body and made their way to an open window.

In the building, there were many people working, most with animal traits. While those with animal parts were moving a lot of heavy stuff, children included, those without any animal traits were giving orders and whipping those who were slacking off, or too exhausted to work.

"Stupid faunus! Pick up the pace!" a big human ordered a child with a fox tail.

"B-but... I'm tired... And we didn't eat anything since yesterday..." she reasoned.

"Don't talk back to me, useless!" The older man whipped the child.

"Hey! Stop! That's my sister you're hurting!" another fox Faunus shouted, this one a couple years older. Two other humans held him back as the first human kept whipping the fragile child.

Having enough of what was seen, the figure took out their sword and changed its shape. The blade split in half and shrunk back and the guards extended a couple of feet, revealing a bow string on each end of the guard attached to the end of the hilt. The hilt released the string and split like the blade did, shrinking back to the bow also like the blade did. The figure took an arrow and aimed at the human with the whip. They released and shot the hand the human was holding the whip, forcing him to drop his weapon.

"Who shot me?!" he demanded.

"I did!" the figure replied with a deep male voice, having everyone's attention on him. "Oline Dash! Jason Legoran! Helix Hide! Cosmen Edgar! George Taderson!"

"How does he know our names?" one of the human nervously asked.

"And lastly, the ringleader, Ivan Koblenz! You have failed this kingdom!" the figure declared. "It is because of people like you the White Fang was created! Because of you the White Fang will destroy this world! And I will put an end to that!" He took another arrow from his quiver and shot it. The arrow split and shot the each henchmen in the leg or arm, leaving some crippled.

"I don't know who you are..." Ivan spoke, pulling the arrow out, wincing at the pain as he did so. "But you must be a fool if you think you can get out of here alive, Faunus-lover!"

"I don't need escape," the figure corrected.

"Kill him!" As soon as Ivan made his order, his henchmen aimed their guns at the hooded figure or charged at him to the best of their abilities. Coincidentally, the ones crippled were the gunners.

The teen shot a pair of arrows at the gunners before they could shoot. The two arrows hit the guns, right where the bullets would come out and exploded, making them useless and caused the gunners to be knocked unconscious from the shock. The figure then evaded the sword attacks and blocked some with his bow. He stabbed a guy with the pointed blade of the sword part and changed it back to sword form, causing the blade to cut through him and kill him. He pulled out his weapon and easily cut the other two henchmen's swords like hot knife on butter. The two got scared and fell on their butts.

"Imbeciles! Can't you do anything right?!" Ivan exaggerated.

"You have two choices, Ivan! Surrender or die!" the figure informed. "Either way, the police will be here at any minute!"

"I will not give up! Not when I'm so close!" Ivan took out a battle axe from his person and charged at the hooded figure. Unlike the henchmen, the figure noticed the ringleader was more experienced in battle. But that didn't stop him from defeating Ivan.

Blades clashed, axe and sword. Ivan wasn't letting up and kept swinging his weapon down at the hooded figure, whom evaded and blocked every strike. He saw an opening on Ivan and kicked him, following it up with some swift punches and hitting him with the butt of his sword. Ivan saw he was at a disadvantage close-range and moved away from the faunus-lover.

"You'll regret that! Big time!" He changed his axe into an assault rifle and started shooting. The figure quickly ran, attempting to get out of the weapon's range. Ivan followed his movements. "Just die already!"

The figure switched his sword back to its bow form and took a arrow. He shot it right by Ivan's foot. The second it made contact, the arrow burst and froze his lower left side.

"The hell?!" the human leader cursed.

The swordsman/archer took another arrow from his quiver and shot it at Ivan's weapon. As the arrow hit its mark, the rifle suddenly got too heavy for Ivan to hold as it crashed onto the ground. Said owner had trouble lifting it. While he was distracted, the figure took another shot at him. The arrow he shot split and hit Ivan in certain places. This caused him to lie on the floor.

"What did you do to me?!" he demanded.

"Hitting certain pressure points leads to different results," the figure answered. "Right now, you can't even twitch. The police will be arriving-"

"This is the police! We have you surrounded!" came a voice outside the warehouse.

"-now. It's over, Ivan!" Unknown to the figure, one of Ivan's henchmen was sneaking up on him, pocketknife in his hand.

Seeing this, Ivan smirked. "You're right. It is... For you!"

The figure turned and leaned back just in time to avoid the knife from hitting his face. Though it didn't make contact with his skin, the small weapon did cut the mask off as the hood slid off his head. Instead of a grown man like everyone assumed, the swordsman/archer was actually a teenage-

"You're a girl!? And a wolf faunus?!" Ivan and the henchman gasped, mainly looking at a pair of wolf ears on her head.

"And you got justice from one," she added in a female's voice. She took advantage of the henchman's shock and kicked him between the legs. The kick was hard enough to hear a sound similar to an egg breaking, as he fell in a fetal position.

"H-Hey!" came a shout. The girl turned and saw Ivan's remaining henchman holding the fox faunus hostage, a sword on her neck. "G-Give up! Or the faunus gets it!"

"Nadia!" the brother shouted.

The girl narrowed her eyes at the name and changed her bow back to sword form, sheathing it. She took her sheathed sword out from its place by her waist and slid it over to him. The moment she saw the henchman smirk, she reached in her pouch and took out what seemed like a controller and pressed a button. This caused her sheathed sword to jump swiftly and hit him between the legs, hard enough to force him to release the faunus and put him in a fetal position.

The girl reached her left hand out and her sheathed sword levitated back in her hand. She unsheathed her weapon and swung it down to Ivan's face. "Now... Do you yield?" Even without the voice changer, she sounded scary and demanding enough. As proof of that, Ivan nervously nodded his head. "TALK!"

"I yield! I yield!"

"Do you give these Faunus permission to be free?!"

"Yes! Yes! I won't harm another faunus again! I swear!"

At those words, the girl signaled them all to leave the warehouse, which they happily obliged to. Despite this, she put her mask and hood back on and took out another arrow and shot. Ivan, assuming she was killing him anyway, felt his heart stopped until the arrow split and tied him up.

"You sick sadist!" he then accused.

"I'm a sadist? I'm a sadist?! You whipped a tired and hungry child and you dare accuse me of what you are?!" Ivan flinched at her deep voice. "Then perhaps, I should have you experience the pain you've inflicted tenfold!" The girl shot another arrow, one that pierced through Ivan's left shoulder and left a burning sensation. "Do you know what feels worse than an arrow going in? One going out leaving the arrowhead inside the wound! And the arrowhead having Fire Dust in it!" As if to prove that, she pulled the arrow out enough to leave the arrowhead in his shoulder. With each passing second, Ivan felt the flaming sensation in his shoulder worsen as he let out a bloodcurdling scream.

The torture ended as the girl pulled the arrow out, much to his relief as he clutched his shoulder in pain.

"He doesn't deserve mercy," she said.

"Despite what he has done, he doesn't deserve that," came a reply. The girl turned and came in eye contact with a blonde woman. The women wore a white suit with puffy sleeves, black business skirt, black boots, and a cape that's purple on the inside and black on the out. She held a crop in her hand, pointing it at the girl.

"Years in prison is too good for someone like him!"

"Natalie Goodwitch! You will show some mercy! What would your family say if they see you like this?!"

The girl, Natalie, froze at the mention of family and turned away from the woman and Ivan.

"Just because you raised me the past five years doesn't mean I'm your daughter. My name is Natalie Palmer. And NEVER! Bring up my family! Especially since it is because of people like him what happened to them had happened!" With that said, he fired an arrow out a window, a wire attached to it, which came from her left wrist. Once she saw the arrow hit a building, she gave it a tug and saw it secured. "See you in Beacon, Glynda." The wire retracted, taking her away from the scene.

"She's scary," Ivan whimpered.

Glynda hit him hard on the head and knocked him out. "Not scary. Just difficult," she corrected softly.


	2. First Day and Nightmare

**A/N: First day of Beacon. Note that most, if not all, the things Natalie does is similar to Oliver Queen as the Arrow. No, it is not plagiarism, not if I added a little something else to her character or what she does. One more thing, at the end of the chapter, it gets quite dark. I know, too early. Don't judge me. I do not own RWBY. If I did, PYRRHA WOULD'VE LIVED GODDAMMIT! Oh, and my real name is not Natalie Palmer.**

* * *

It was the afternoon in Vale. Many teens were in a large airship to Beacon Academy. Most of them were psyched for their next four years in the school. Some, on the other hand, weren't as excited. Natalie Palmer was one of the small handful.

' _Why do I have to go to school?_ ' she thought.

* * *

 _ ***FLASHBACK, LAST NIGHT***_

"Excuse me!?" Natalie was on her scroll, conversing with the headmaster of Beacon, who was also her godfather.

"You don't sound happy," he simply stated.

"Of course I don't sound happy! You said you'd help me find the White Fang; not enroll me in your school!"

"Even if I did find out where their hideout is, what will you do? There are many of them and only one of you."

"I am well aware of that. Why do you think I took it upon myself to train solo in Emerald Forest and take down many gangsters and organization of faunus-haters?!"

"But if you have allies to help you, your chance of changing the White Fang back to its original state will increase."

Natalie sighed. "I had great respect for you, Ozpin. But what you don't seem to understand is that the White Fang will not change that easily. I, myself, saw how they think! Especially him. The one person who ruined my life!" She looked at an old photo of herself as a child, holding a baby with a male teen wolf faunus, most likely her brother. "He ordered the kill! He made us, a village where humans and faunus live in peace, his first target! My brother trusted him, like a brother. And what did he do? He betrayed that trust!" She slammed her picture frame face-down.

Ozpin frowned and sighed. "At least give this a chance. One semester. That's all I ask. Your brother would've wanted you to. He always told me how much you wanted to come here."

Natalie stayed silent. As much as she wants to work solo, she did want to go to Beacon. "All right, fine. One semester. Then, I'm out!" She hung up on him. She looked back to the picture frame and took the photo out of it. Natalie looked at the picture softly, remembering her life before the tragedy occurred. She folded the picture and placed it in her pouch. "Nathan, Nadia. I promise, I will end this before it's too late for our world."

* * *

 ** _*END OF FLASHBACK*_**

' _I will keep my promise,_ ' she thought.

"The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities." Natalie looked to the newscast. "If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you, Lisa."

The scene changes to a news reporter with a photo of faunus protesters holding up signs saying 'WE ARE NOT ANIMALS!"

"Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony," Lisa said as the scene changed into a logo of a wolf's head and three scratch marks on it. Natalie clenched her hand in anger at the sight of the logo. "The once peaceful organization has now disrupted..."

The news were cut off as a hologram of Glynda appeared. "Hello. And welcome to Beacon. My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."

Natalie took the words to her heart and placed her hand on her weapon.

Not long later, the airship landed and everyone walked off. As she watched everyone get off, Natalie quickly analyzed each student. Her eyes stopped on one girl with a red hood, who seemed a bit young to be in Beacon, two years at most.

' _Must be skilled,_ ' she thought. Natalie then saw her silver eyes and raised a brow. ' _Silver eyes? No. It couldn't be._ ' The swordswoman/archer noticed she was the last on the ship and walked off.

She knew her first destination was the amphitheater and made her way there. During her walk, she saw red Dust particles flying around. She turned and saw a white-haired girl waving a bottle of red Dust around while lecturing the silver-eyed girl, who looked like she was about to-

"AH-CHOO!" -sneeze. Natalie was fortune enough to not be in the line of fire as the bottle flew out of the clouds.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" the white-haired girl said.

"I'm really, really sorry!" the red-hooded girl apologized.

"Ugh, you complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" The younger girl stuttered, trying to answer the question. "This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight monsters, so... Watch where-!" Before the white-haired girl could say anymore, an arrow was shot between her and the red-hooded girl's head, done by Natalie. The arrow hit the tree near them.

"W-who shot that?!" The white-haired saw Natalie putting away her weapon and instantly approached her. "You! Do you have any idea-?!" Before she could complete her question, Natalie grabbed her neck and singlehandedly lifted her.

"Let me tell you something, Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company," Natalie spoke with her voice changer. "As you said, this isn't your ordinary combat school. Make one careless mistake, or a big deal out of something so little, and it will cost. Your. Life." As she said those last three words, she tightened her hold on Weiss's neck, choking her.

"Wait! Stop! Let her go!" the hooded girl shouted.

At her request, Natalie dropped Weiss, who was gasping for air. "Also, if someone like her is in Beacon, then it should be obvious enough Ozpin saw lots of potential in her." With that, Natalie left the two girls.

* * *

While she walked away, the two stared at Natalie's retreating figure, Weiss glaring at her.

"Who does he think he is?!" she demanded.

"He's Vale's vigilante," answered a voice behind them. They looked and saw a girl with black hair and a bow on her head approaching them. "There's only one Hunter who uses a bow as his weapon. And wear that blue cloak."

"Wait... That's him!? No way!" Ruby squealed. She was a huge fan of Hunters and Huntresses. Vale's vigilante was no exception.

"I don't care who he is! If he knows who I am, he shouldn't have choked me!" Weiss said.

"But he was making a point, maybe."

"No excuse!" Weiss took the vile of red dust from the ravenette's hand and walked to the direction of the amphitheater, some butlers following her with her luggage.

"Well, at least I'm not the only one with a rough first day..." Ruby sighed. "So what's...?" She saw the ravenette walk away. Sad about how her first day went, Ruby collapsed on the ground. "Welcome to Beacon..." She felt someone's shadow over her and opened her eyes to see a blonde boy holding his hand out to her.

"Hey. I'm Jaune," he introduced.

"Ruby." She accepted his hand. "Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?"

* * *

Natalie arrived at the amphitheater, waiting for Ozpin to make his speech so she could walk to her private training room in Beacon. Yes, Ozpin prepared such a room upon her request. It will also be where she will be sleeping during her time in Beacon, since she planned to stay for only a semester. So technically, it would be her room.

' _Why am I even here?_ ' she mentally asked. ' _I heard his speech times before._ ' That thought, she made her leave. Or attempted to.

"You!" she heard.

"Oh god, it's happening again!" Natalie turned to the source and scowled at the sight before her.

As Ruby and Weiss conversed, rather the latter lectured the former, she walked over to the two. She saw Weiss holding up a pamphlet and knew she was making a big deal out of her company, again. In fact, due to her faunus hearing, she can hear her saying something about how the Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for the damages caused by their product, which made her furious that the heiress assumed the younger girl knew nothing about Dust and that she blamed her for what happened in the courtyard.

In the middle of Weiss's lecture, Natalie snatched the pamphlet out of her hands and ripped it in half.

"You again!? What's wrong with you?!" she demanded. Seeing Natalie lift an arm, the same one she choked her with, Weiss instantly stepped back.

"I believe that question should be directed to you, Weiss Schnee," Natalie corrected, still in her voice changer. "Only fools wouldn't know what Dust are. Besides, last I remember, that explosion was your doing."

"How is that my fault?!"

"If I remember correctly, you were the one waving that bottle of red Dust around and were ignorant enough to not notice Ruby about to sneeze because of it! What was it you said? ' _The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product_ '? Not having a fully sealed bottle seems like a Schnee Dust Company fault to me." Weiss became speechless and stuttered, trying to find the right words to save herself the embarrassment.

To her demise, Ruby saved her. "Hey! So... Thanks, but you really didn't need to point that out. I mean, I tripped over her luggage and then she took the bottle out."

"And who would be foolish enough to leave their stuff in the middle of the courtyard? And she didn't need to shake the bottle while lecturing you." And the save was backfired. "This is what I don't like about people like her. Prideful, full of themselves, inhuman."

"Hey! That is so not true!" Weiss shouted.

"Do you want to bet?" Natalie stepped closer to Weiss. With her being taller than the heiress, her hood up and her voice changer on, she was extremely scary, as Weiss stepped away from her.

A blonde girl intervened. "Look, you guys obviously just got off on the wrong foot. How about you start over and be friends?"

"Good idea, Yang!" Ruby agreed. She held a hand out to Weiss and Natalie. "Hello, Weiss, Mystery Person! I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We could go shopping for school supplies."

" Yeah! And we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys, like tall, blond, and scraggly over there!" Weiss said sarcastically. Said boy she described perked up at the mention.

"Don't believe her, kid. She's lying. As is everyone else of her kind," Natalie said.

"What do you mean 'my kind'?"

Before the archer could answer that question, they heard Ozpin by the microphone as he began his speech.

"I'll keep this brief," he began. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

' _Maybe these guys need a purpose and have wasted energy, but not me,_ ' Natalie thought, as she and Ozpin took their leave.

 **"** You will gather in the ballroom tonight," she heard Glynda announce. "Tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

* * *

" He seemed kind of... off," Yang stated.

"It's almost like he wasn't even there," Ruby added. "What do you think?" She turned and saw that Natalie was gone. "Huh? Hey, where did he go?" Yang and Weiss looked and noticed Natalie was nowhere in the amphitheater.

"Why that no good Hunter-in-training! Where'd he go?!" the heiress demanded.

The boy she sarcastically pointed out earlier approached her. "I'm a natural blond, you know." Weiss face-palmed at her luck.

* * *

Back with Natalie, she was in her room, setting up targets and training exercises. The targets would be still, move or just pop out of nowhere, all with bullets to shoot at her as she try to hit them with her arrows. As for the training exercises, they're normal exercises with a little extra. For example, as she does the pull-ups on the bars, she would have to push the bar one level higher until she reached the peak and hit a button. Otherwise, if she was too late, the box above her would open and knives would fall down, thus killing her. After she hits the button, she had to bar jump back down to the beginning and hit the button down there before the time is up then, or the floor below her would open up and shoot out circular saw blades, also instantly killing her. Same thing would happen if she jumps down. She even made room to make her Dust-infused arrows.

"Whew... That should do it," she muttered, done with the set up. She looked at the time and saw how late it was. "I could go without dinner. And I can test these training exercises tomorrow." With that said, she went to her hammock and slept for the night. Before she slept, she lit some candles around her bed and soaked a towel in ice cold water and placed it over her eyes.

* * *

 ** _*DREAMWORLD*_**

" _What are you doing?_ "

" _Setting an example!_ "

" _By doing this!? This isn't what our kind wants!_ "

Natalie opened her eyes and saw her reflection in a puddle. Or rather, the reflection of her younger self.

It was a dark, cold and stormy night. Screams were heard everywhere, as humans and faunus alike were running away from creatures of Grimm.

"Big sister!" Natalie looked and saw her little sister, Nadia, trying to help her up.

"Nadia..." Natalie used every ounce of strength she had in her to stand and walked over to her. "Where's Nathan?" Nadia pointed in one of the houses, their house. Natalie looked inside and saw her brother arguing with someone. That someone was his best friend, someone who was like a brother to them, someone... Who caused this destruction.

"We wanted equality! This village was an example to that! What are you thinking?!" Nathan shouted.

"I'm thinking... What you want is impossible. There is no way humans will truly accept our kind! The humans here are nothing but liars! They don't want equality; not with us!" his friend argued.

"It's been this way for decades! This isn't a lie! You're just delusional! You've been living with the wrong group of humans. The ones here are nothing like them! Besides, the Grimms are attacking everyone! Not just the humans!"

"I don't care! The kindness the humans show you, Nathan, that's what they want you to think, brother. If you are against me, I'll have to kill you too."

Nathan looked hurt in Natalie's eyes. "You just made it clear you don't care if our kind were caught in this crossfire. The White Fang is one thing, but what about the innocents?! There are kids and elders here!"

"Their sacrifices will only help us move toward our goal. Become more motivated to fight for what's ours!"

Natalie saw her brother clenching his fists. "Is that why you made our home the first target? For some messed up goal?!"

"Say what you want. But as for me..." Nathan's friend turned, facing Natalie and her sister. His face was blocked by what was left of the wall. They saw him take out his sword and activate his semblance. Nathan quickly rushed in Adam's line of range and took the full force of the attack, getting cut in half himself. "At least I keep what I treasure hidden away from battle. Until they're ready to be in war." He walked away from the group.

As soon as he's gone, Natalie and Nadia rushed to Nathan's top half.

"Nathan! Nathan!" the older sister cried out.

"Big brother! Wake up! Please wake up!" the younger followed. Nathan didn't move an inch. Not even his wolf ears twitched at their cries or the cries of those around them.

Just when things got worse...

"AAAAHHH!" Natalie turned and saw Nadia taken by a big lizard Grimm.

"Na-!" Before she could saw her name, the Grimm ate her whole.

Natalie just kneeled in shock. Not even a minute passed and she lost her siblings, what was left of her family. As she was processing this, the Grimm shot its tongue at her, grabbing her left arm. The moment it grabbed her, Natalie too her brother's sword and cut it and her arm off.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" She roared to the sky above as she went and attacked the Grimm, ignoring the pain in her left arm and the pain it was inflicting on to her.

After she somehow managed to kill it, she cut its stomach open and got Nadia out, only to see she was too late; half of her sister was already digested.

"No..." In the background, the Grimm were making their way to her. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lightning struck her. She ignored the shock and turned to the rest of the Grimm. With eyes similar to an enraged wolf, she attacked and killed them all, losing her right leg in the process.

* * *

 ** _*END OF DREAM*_**

Natalie woke up. It was early in the morning as the sun just rise. Despite what the definition of nightmare was, to Natalie, that nightmare was what kept her motivated to her goal, which was ending the White Fang. Especially the life of one person in particular.

Changing into her black sports bra and black tights, it was shown that her left arm and right leg were both prosthetics.

She glared at the White Fang logo on her door. ' _I will find and kill you, Adam Taurus,_ ' she thought, as she took a practice arrow and her quiver and shot right at the eye.


	3. Emerald Forest and Placings

**A/N: The initiation! This might be good. A little heads up, Natalie's initiation will be different from everyone else's. That, and there will, once again, be a dark moment near the end. At least I think it's dark. Don't judge me. I do not own RWBY. If I did, Pyrrha would've lived! And my real name is not Natalie Palmer.**

* * *

If the first day of school was bad, the second day should be a comeback. That wasn't the case for Natalie. After she was dressed and had breakfast, the girl went to Ozpin's office for details of her initiation, since it will be different from everyone else. Of course, she kept her mask on and hood up to hide her identity from others, even the teachers. The details she got for her initiation were ones she least expected to hear.

"Babysitting?! You're going to make me babysit!?" she demanded with her voice changer.

"That's one way to sum it up," Ozpin calmly said.

"What other ways do you call having me watch over the in-trainings pass the initiation?! This is getting even more ridiculous by the second!"

"I know you'd rather be in Vale rather than doing this. But think of it this way; what if the White Fang has hostages and your job was to help the hostages escape?"

Thinking about it that way, Natalie saw Ozpin's point and cooled down. "Fine. This better be one-time-only." With that, she made her way to Beacon Cliff for the initiation.

"Ozpin... She's getting worse by the day," Glynda said.

"I know. I hope this works. If not, we may lose her for good," he agreed.

* * *

It was time for the initiation. All the students lined up on the edge, each on a platform. Ozpin and Glynda stood before them, giving information of their initiation. Natalie blocked out every word, especially since she knew how their initiation would go.

' _Babysitting... Babysitting, Ozpin?!_ ' she mentally seethed. ' _I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure I get kicked out early so I don't have to deal with one semester of this._ '

She suddenly felt herself in the air, wind going through her hair. Natalie realized she was catapulted, but she didn't panic. Being with Ozpin for five years, she knew he would do something crazy for the initiation. That and she was suspicious of the platform.

"Birdie no!" she heard a familiar voice cried out.

Ignoring the voice and changing her sword to bow mode, she took out an arrow and took aim at a tree branch. She fired, revealing the arrow to be her grappling arrow. As soon as she felt the arrow hit the branch, she retracted the wire back in her prosthetic arm, hasting her descent and allowing her to swing to another tree branch, think enough to support her weight. She looked up and watched as the other studies flew over her head.

"Babysitting though..." She faced Beacon Cliff. "BABYSITTING?!" Knowing how hopeless it was to complain now, Natalie took out her scroll and accessed to the cameras in Emerald Forest, therefore beginning her 'babysitting' work. Once she took out her scroll, she saw she had a message from Ozpin.

" _If that's what you're going to keep calling it,_ " it read.

Natalie was trembling in anger as she read that and mentally promised that he would be next on her kill list, after she kills her first and more important target. Getting out of the message box, she started her initiation.

* * *

Less than an hour within the initiation, Natalie saw everyone was with a partner, which was a good sign. The bad sign? Weiss and Ruby paired up and were doing nothing but arguing. How is that bad for her? She was near their argument without them knowing.

"Okay that's it." She took out what seemed like a ball from her pouch and cut her hand with her sword. She dripped some blood on the ball and carefully stuck an arrow through it, stuffing the arrowhead in. She took aim at where the bickering duo are and shot her arrow.

* * *

With the said duo...

"I'm not bossy! Don't say things like that!" Weiss shouted at Ruby.

"Stop treating me like a kid!" she shouted back.

"Stop acting like a kid!"

"Well, stop acting like you're perfect!"

Just when Weiss was about to say something back, something flew past between them, ending the conversation with a splat.

"Was that an arrow?" the heiress asked.

"Looked like it," the hooded huntress replied.

"Was there something attached to it?"

"Also what it looked like."

"Did it come from-?"

"I don't know anyone else."

Both girls looked where the arrow came from and saw no one near them. They then looked where the arrow hit and were disgusted to see what seemed like a large amount of blood dripping down a big, thick tree near them, leaving a message.

"Dear bozos, if you continue to argue like that, you'll only be attracting attention. Grimm attention that is. So unless if you want to either fail the initiation or die, suck it up and get along. Also, forest temple's that way," the message read, pointing the direction of their destination.

"What in the world?! Is that guy a sadist or something?! That looks like he killed someone and wrote a message in the victim's own blood! What's wrong with him?!" Weiss questioned.

Ruby noticed the dripping blood revealing more message. "Wait, there's more."

The continuing message read, "P.S. If either of you are thinking that this looks like I killed someone and wrote a message in the victim's own blood and called me a sadist, you obviously have no sense of humor."

Weiss fumed at the last message, took her rapier and set it to Ice Dust. She then stabbed the tree and froze it. "When I see him, he is definitely going to wish I never met him!"

"He has a sick sense of humor," Ruby stated.

* * *

"Ahh. Peace and quiet at last," Natalie sighed in content. She sat on a thick tree branch and leaned against the trunk, trying to enjoy the weather. In fact, for the first time in five years, she was felt so relaxed, she took a nap. One which was ruined minutes later.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Natalie was in so much shock, not only did she get a nasty wake-up call, she also fell off a tree, much to her embarrassment. "Ouch... That hurts..." She got up and dusted herself. "Not how I imagine my first nap in years." She felt her mask missing from her face and found it right next to her. After she put it back on, Natalie turned to the source of the scream. "Okay, let me take my guess... A pair of idiots went into the Death Stalker Cave and the most stupid of the two thought its stinger was the relic and grabbed hold and came face-to-face with said Death Stalker. And for the sound of the voice, I'm going to guess it to be a girl or a gay man." She felt her scroll vibrate in her pocket and took it out.

" _You got most of it right,_ " read Ozpin's message.

Natalie looked around and saw a camera. She took aim and shot an arrow at it, destroying the camera. After that, she made her way to the temple when her faunus ears caught something.

' _Flaps? Not from two wings..._ ' she thought. She took out a spyglass from her pouch and pointed it to the direction of the sound. Besides the Nevermore, who she saw have Ruby and Weiss on its back for whatever reason, she saw a small group of Griffons heading for the forest temple.

"I hate my life," she declared. Putting away her spyglass, she ran to the oncoming group of Griffons.

* * *

As soon as she arrived at the temple, she saw that the other students weren't there and some relics, which were oversized chess pieces, were missing. She looked at the direction of the cliff they were suppose to get to after obtaining a piece and, looking through her spyglass, saw the group of eight holding their own against the Death Stalker and Nevermore.

"If they're true Huntsmen, they finish this without help from professionals," she muttered.

Once again putting away her spyglass, she faced the group of Griffons and unsheathed her sword, changing it into its bow form. She took an arrow with a yellow arrowhead, aimed, and fired at the center of the group. The arrow hit and shocked the middle Griffon. All other Griffons around it were also shocked, literally. The Grimm the arrow shot looked down and lead its kind down to Natalie.

"Come get me." She took out another arrow and fired.

* * *

Switching over to Ruby and the others, they managed to defeat the Death Stalker and the Nevermore. When they regrouped, they heard the faint sound of an explosion. Looking to the source, they saw a huge dust cloud formed where the temple was.

"Someone's in trouble!" Jaune said in concern.

"What should we do?" Yang asked.

"Whoever is over there should be able to handle the Grimm themselves," Weiss said.

"Are those Griffons?" Ren asked. They all looked and saw that there was a horde of Griffons at the temple.

"Let's go help them!" Ruby said. Everyone looked at her questionably. "That's what we should do! I wanted to be a hero like in the books Yang read to me back when I was little. I don't think I'll live with myself knowing someone died because we ignored them."

They all thought over what she said and knew she was right. That said, they took off to the forest temple.

* * *

Back to said temple, Natalie skidded back from the force of the explosion from her Explosive Arrow. As soon as she regained her posture, she looked up in time to see a Griffon come in an attempt to gobble her up. Natalie took an arrow and shot it at the inside of its mouth, freezing it and gave the Grimm an unnecessary chill as it recoiled away from her.

Natalie then sensed another Griffon coming and turned in time to see it opened its mouth to swallow her. She used her bow to prevent the Grimm from closing its mouth and fired an arrow within it. The arrow was revealed to be explosive, as the enemy soon exploded and Natalie was once again sent skidding back.

She noticed the remaining Griffon getting back in the air and shot the arrows in random spots. Only thing was that she didn't even aim at the sky as she did so. Sensing a Griffon coming to eat her, Natalie jumped over it and changed her bow to sword mode. She stopped just below the center of the remaining horde and jabbed her weapon onto the ground.

"Hey! You want me?! Then come on! I'm right here!" she challenged. The Griffons accepted and flew down to her. Natalie flicked a switch on her sword, one that activated the arrows she used to shoot at random. They all generated electricity and released it onto Natalie and her weapon, only for the remaining Grimms to be the unintentional targets. While some of the Griffons were busy being shocked, the last of them continued to charge right at Natalie.

She took her sword out of the ground and flicked a different switch on it, one that caused the blade to lit up in flames. Pulling out a small vile of powdered Wind Dust, she crushed the vile over her sword, causing it to create a fire tornado. The Griffons were caught in the tornado and were burned to ashes. Natalie then flicked the switch for the lightning arrows and turned them off. The Grimms caught in the electricity fell to the ground and slowly disintegrated.

"I expected more of a challenge than this. Guess I got my hopes up for nothing," she muttered.

She saw something on the ground ways away from her. Something important to her. Just as she took a step forward, a Griffon appeared and snatched the item from the ground and swallowed it whole. Natalie stared in shock at the event that had just occurred before her. By this time, Ruby and the others arrived at the scene... Watching as the Griffon gobbled Natalie whole.

"Did that just happen?!" Jaune asked.

"That guy's been swallowed!" Nora stated the obvious.

"Let's save him!" Ruby shouted.

Just when they were about to charge in to the Grimm, it had an odd expression on its face, as though it was in pain. They then saw the stomach bulging, as though something inside of it was moving. The next thing they knew, its stomach was cut open and Natalie jumped out of it. She then leapt back to the Grimm and cut its head off.

Everyone was more shocked at what had occurred. Usually, no one could cut themselves out of a Grimm. Especially not a Huntsman-in-training their age.

Ruby ran to Natalie's side. "Are you okay?!" The moment she placed a hand on her shoulder, Natalie shook it away.

"I'm fine," she told her. Due to her voice changer, she sounded like a guy.

Ruby noticed Natalie holding onto her right side. "You're hurt!"

"I said I'm fine!" Natalie turned away from her and the rest of the group. "You just go and finish this stupid initiation!" Without hearing another word, Natalie took off.

* * *

Ruby and the gang all stood in shock as they watched Natalie leave.

One person assumed she, or he to them, wasn't taking the initiation seriously, despite what happened. "Who does he think he is?!" Weiss asked, in an infuriated tone.

"He's cool!" Nora said.

"Well, he did just cut open a Griffin's stomach," Ren followed.

"Yeah but... I wonder why he feels... So alone," Ruby said.

Yang patted her sister's head. "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about Ruby. So how about we finish this initiation?"

With that, they all ran back to the cliffs.

* * *

Once she was at a safe distance away from them, she looked down at her left hand, revealing a small doll in her hand, the size of her palm. The doll was like a miniature version of herself, minus the cloak and mask. One look at it and her mind was replaced with a memory.

* * *

 ** _*FLASHBACK*_**

"Happy birthday, big sister!" Nadia congratulated. In her hands was a doll, exactly the one in the Present Natalie's hands.

"You didn't have to get me anything," Past Natalie told her.

"I want to, though. You always took care of me when our parents couldn't. I want to return the favor."

Past Natalie smiled happily at the reason and accepted the gift. "I'll think of this as my good luck charm."

"That's what it was suppose to be! And it's travel size so you don't have to worry about it taking up space when you go on missions as a Huntress!"

The older of the two sister giggled. "Well, I guess I'll just have to keep this somewhere else for that time to come."

* * *

 ** _*END OF FLASHBACK*_**

A tear dropped on the doll's head. Natalie noticed and wiped her eyes. She then placed the doll back in her pouch.

"You got the right measurements for the pouch, sis. But not the pockets," she muttered. "I'm lucky I can still fit some stuff in it."

* * *

Later that day, at night time, everyone was back in the amphitheater. Ozpin was putting the students in teams of four, based of the relic they obtained, announced the team name, and who the leader of that team was.

Since she didn't obtain a relic herself, Natalie didn't have to be there. Or so she thought.

' _Why the hell am I here?_ ' she mentally questioned. ' _I don't have a partner, I didn't get a relic, my initiation was completely different from everyone else. So why, Ozpin, am I here?_ '

"Lastly, we have one more student with us. Nathan Palmer, please step forward," Ozpin called.

Natalie knew he meant her, since that was the name of her brother and the name she wished to be known as in public. She walked to the center of the stage.

"Each year, we have four students put into a team. This year, we have one student who will be a team of his own. Nathan Palmer, you have defeated so many Griffons during your initiation. You are the first student to be a team of your own. You may go on missions solo or with a team in the same year as you or younger, whether by choice or requested."

Everyone applauded for Natalie. Some congratulating her for the huge success. Others were a bit suspicious of the accomplishment.

"One more thing. Those who challenge and defeat you, if they are the same year as you, they will become the new one-man team, and you will be expelled. If they are older than you, they will be the one-man team of their year." At those additional words, some people in the audience had devious smirks on their faces.

"Is that so?" Natalie asked. Many were taken aback by her fake, deep voice. "Then how about they all come up and take that title now? Or are they all a bunch of cowards who failed their city?!" Natalie took out her sword in bow form and fired an explosive arrow at the ceiling. The arrow exploded and luckily, the ceiling didn't get destroyed. However, there was a sigil on it. That sigil was a skull with crossbones behind it, the symbol for death.

"Do you all see that sigil?! That sigil represents me! And I represent death itself! If I see anyone acting cocky in this school in any way, they will NOT live to see the next minute of their life! Do I make myself clear?!" She saw the students nod their heads frantically. Satisfied with the answer, she walked out of the amphitheater.

* * *

As soon as she left, everyone was in a panic.

"D-Did you see what just happened?! He threatened the entire school!" Weiss shouted. "What was Ozpin thinking?!"

As if to answer her question, Ozpin was calling out to everyone. "Everyone! Please quiet down now!" The students slowly came to a silence. "As bad as it may seem, I assure you, Nathan means no harm. If you had seen things from his point of view, you'd understand why. This academy may be a place for you to become great Hunters and Huntresses, but it is also a place where people like Nathan come to... Find themselves. Where people like him need help, assistance in learning how to trust and believe in others again. As Huntsmen, we are to eliminate the Grimm and help those in need. What better to help said people than get them around trusting people?" With that speech, Ozpin took his leave.

"You may follow your seniors to the student's dormitory. You will find your belongings, school uniforms and supplies in your room. Classes will start tomorrow," Glynda said. She then left the room. Many students were talking among themselves, mainly about Natalie.

* * *

With Ozpin and Glynda, the latter caught up to the former.

"Ozpin! We cannot be silent about this!" she said. "Natalie went too far on this one! She-!"

"Needs time, Glynda," Ozpin interrupted. "Yes, I agree that she went too far with what she did. Yes, I know what she did should result in her expulsion. I am very much aware of this. However, you know that there isn't much we could do. Besides, if we expel her, we would be helping her. She never wanted to be here, Glynda. And I want her to open up to people, to be the little girl her brother described her as."

Glynda looked down in deep though with what he said and found herself agreeing with him. "I suppose you're right."

* * *

In Natalie's room, she had been training non-stop, relieving herself of the stress and upcoming stress in going to school with so many people she knew she would never trust. Especially since she smelled something familiar about one of them. Being a wolf faunus, she had an extremely sensitive sense of smell.

' _I smell you on them,_ ' she thought. ' _Prepare yourself, Adam Taurus. For once I find out who has your scent, your head will be my trophy!_ ' She hit a dummy so hard, the head was knocked off its body and hit a wall. The second it made contact, the head split in half.

"I will destroy you."


	4. Classes and Make-Ups

**A/N: The official first day of school. If will be a little- okay, a lot different from how it was in the show. But it will still be good, I promise. Somewhat... You know not to judge me. I do not own RWBY. If I did, Pyrrha would've lived.**

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night. Young Natalie was standing in the middle of dissipating Grimm corpses. Her left shoulder and right thigh were covered in cloths, stopping the bleeding. She was using her brother's weapon in its bow form as a support. She heard footsteps and looked up to see some Huntsmen arriving.

' _They decide... To show up now?!_ ' she demanded, her eyes having a feral look. Blinded by rage, Natalie charged at the group at inhuman speed. She changed the weapon to its sword form and managed to cut one of the Huntsmen, literally. The wolf faunus hid back in the shadows.

"What the-?! What was that?!" his ally asked.

"A Grimm?!" another asked.

"But that can't be! It broke through my aura!" the injured Hunter said.

Natalie didn't give them time to completely take in what had just happened as she once again charged at the group, injuring a different Hunter. This went on for a while. None of them were able to see where she was or where she will attack form. Just when she was about to cut one of their heads off, Natalie was suddenly tossed back to a tree. She quickly shook off the pain and looked up in time to, not only see the Huntsmen looking at her, but also to see Glynda pointing her crop at her from a distance. Irritated that she was stopped by one of the people who practically allowed her people to die, Natalie ran straight for her, her sword ready for the kill.

"Professor Glynda!" a huntress shouted.

Just before Natalie could stab the sword in the older woman, she was suddenly pushed away from her. But that didn't seem to matter, as Natalie stood right back up and continued to charge at her like a wild animal. Like the first time, however, Glynda was able to see through her tactics and knocked her into a tree again. Unlike the last two times, though, Glynda knocked her into a tree head-first, hard, therefore knocking her out, mostly. Natalie just had enough energy to at least look up at her, before the darkness took her.

* * *

The first thing Natalie saw when she woke wasn't her sister staring down at her, nor was it her brother getting ready to either go on a mission or train. Instead, she found herself restrained to a bed in a white room. Natalie didn't like the position she was in, and who could blame her? She struggled to get herself out of the binds.

She heard the sound of an open door and stopped to see a doctor walking in. Her eyes widened as she continued to try to free herself from her binds.

"Stop! Calm yourself!" the doctor shouted. Natalie refused to listen and continued to struggle through the restraints. "Please, I promise you, I'm not here to hurt you!" Natalie still refused to listen to reason and continued to struggle. The doctor walked closer, attempting to use action to calm her. Just when he placed a hand on her shoulder, however, Natalie viciously bit his arm, and like a wolf would, she tore off some of the skin.

The doctor screamed in pain from the bite and held on to his bleeding arm. He looked at the wolf faunus before him and saw her glaring and snarling at him. He went to a speaker phone by the door and shouted, "I need all the nurses in here! Stat!" A nurse or two arrived into the room.

"Is there a problem doctor?" one asked.

"I want you and all the nurse to try and calm her down. Use any methods possible," he ordered.

"Yes, doctor!" both replied.

"And one of you alert the headmaster."

One of the two nurse ran out of the room. Before the doctor left, he turned to Natalie and saw her violently slamming herself onto the bed.

' _God bless us she hasn't found her semblance yet,_ ' he thought. ' _If it was regeneration, it would be chaotic._ ' He went to treat his arm.

* * *

Hours seemed to have passed and the nurses were still struggling to calm Natalie. They had resorted to calling some Huntsmen over to at least knock her out, but like them, they had failed in doing so. In return, they got either bite marks or some flesh ripped out. And to make things even weirder, the Huntsmen's aura couldn't heal their injuries. Ripped flesh aside, the aura should've been able to heal the bite mark, yet it seemed as though they never had their aura unlocked at all.

The door opened and Ozpin walked in, a mug of coffee in his hand. "I see our guest is awake," he spoke. Everyone ceased their action, save for Natalie. Ozpin walked closer to her. His students and the nurses all wondered what he would do to stop her struggling.

"I know your brother, Nathan Palmer," he simply said. And just like that, Natalie stopped struggling and looked up at him. Many looked at each other, either wondering who Nathan was or if she really was his sister.

The feral look in her eyes was starting to leave. "You're Ozpin?" she asked.

"I am."

* * *

 _ ***RING RING RING RING RING***_

Natalie hit her alarm clock and smashed it into a wall, destroying it. She got out of bed, reluctantly preparing herself for class. She got her schedule from Ozpin late last night as well as her uniform. Unlike most girls, her uniform was for guys. Since she didn't want anyone to know her true identity, Ozpin made some arrangements to keep her identity a secret.

After changing into her uniform, along with putting on her hood and mask, she made her way to Peter Port's class. Along the way, she passed some students, all giving her nervous looks.

' _Good. I see my message came through,_ ' she thought. Just when she was about to enter Professor Port's class, four guys got in her way. She knew them to be Team CRDL.

"So you think you're the big shot, don't you?" asked Cardin.

"You better get out of the way," she warned, her voice changer active.

"Or what? You'll kill me? All of that was no doubt a bluff." Just when Cardin was about to put a hand on her, Natalie grabbed it and broke a finger. "ARGH! LET GO! LET GO! LET GO!"

"Hey! Hands off!" Russel shouted. He went for a punch, in which Natalie leaned back to avoid. She grabbed his arm with her free hand and tossed him to Dove and Sky. Natalie then jumped over Cardin and pushed him to the floor.

"Let me give you a warning, Cardin Winchester. Cause a problem to any other students and you will find yourself out of Beacon in the blink of an eye. And I'm not talking about expulsion," she warned. Natalie released Cardin and walked right to class.

Time later, all the first-years arrived in class, Teams RWBY and JNPR being the last group to arrive.

"Monsters, demons, prowlers of the night," Port began. "Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey! Ha-ha!" He saw no one laughing at his intended joke. "Uhhhh... And you shall too! Upon graduating from this prestigious academy! Now, as I was saying, Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces! And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses~" He winked at Yang, which she groaned in disgust at. A pencil was suddenly flicked passed his head. He turned and saw the pencil point sticking onto the blackboard, then to the culprit.

"No flirting with students, Port," Natalie said.

"Ah hehe... Right. Thanks for the warning. Anyway, we are individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves. From what, you ask? Why the very world!" Port continued. One student seemed to agree with him. "That is what you are training to become. But first, a story. A tale of a handsome, young man... Me! When I was a boy..."

Natalie knew that once Port starts talking about his experience, he wouldn't stop. That and he told the same stories every year and in the same order. She blocked out his story-telling and instead analyzed the students in the class.

' _Pyrrha Nikos. Also known as the Invincible Girl. Said to be unbeatable. But I know the secret to her victory. She's nothing but a cheat, using her semblance to make her opponent's weapons and bullets unable to touch her. Her fighting style matches a pro_ _swordswoman. Weapons are Milo and Akouo. The shield aside, her sword changes into a javelin and a rifle._ '

She heard Port cleared his throat and looked to see he was gaining attention of Team RWBY, most who seemed to be laughing at something before he noticed them.

"In the end, the Beowulf was no match for my sheer tenacity, and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero! The moral of this story? A true Huntsman must be honorable. A true Huntsman must be dependable. A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated and wise. So who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?"

"I do, sir!" Weiss immediately shouted as she raised her hand. Natalie heard anger in her tone and already didn't like where the fight would be going.

"Well then, let's find out!" Port gestured to a caged Grimm on one side of the room. "Step forward, and face your opponent!"

* * *

After Weiss had changed into her combat clothes, her rapier, Myrtenaster, in hand, she was standing across the room, prepared to face the Grimm.

"Go Weiss!" Yang cheered.

"Fight well!" Blake followed, waving a small flag with their team's name on it.

"Yeah! Represent Team RWBY!" Ruby followed.

"Ruby! I'm trying to focus!" the heiress glared.

As Natalie had predicted, she didn't like where this is going. Not one bit.

"Alright!" Port spoke, raising his weapon. "Let the match, begin!" He broke the cage's lock, releasing a boar-like Grimm, the Boarbatusk.

The Boarbatusk charged at Weiss the second it was released. The heiress deflected the attack and rolled to the side. She readied herself for its next move, as the Grimm seemed to be studying her own moves.

"Haha! Wasn't expecting that, were you?" Port laughed off.

"Hang in there, Weiss!" Ruby shouted.

Weiss charged at the Boarbatusk, rapier first. Unfortunately for her, Myrtenaster got trapped in its tusks.

"Bold, new approach! I like it!" Port complimented.

' _More like a stupid_ _approach,_ ' Natalie thought.

"Come on, Weiss! Show it who's boss!" Ruby cheered.

Weiss glared at Ruby, giving her opponent the chance to rip her weapon out of her grip. Myrtenaster landed far away from its master, who was knocked away by the Grimm's tusks.

"Oh ho! Now what will you do without your weapon?" Port questioned.

Weiss looked back up in time to see the Boarbatusk charging at her once more. She dodge-rolled out of the way and rushed to her rapier.

Just as she retrieved her weapon, Ruby shouted, "Weiss! Go for its belly! There's no armor underneath!"

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss shouted back.

Natalie narrowed her eyes at her reply and saw the Boarbatusk rolling into a ball, gaining speed until it launched itself to the unexpected Weiss. Natalie leapt from her seat down to the field and held a fist out at the Grimm. It struck her fist, but rather than Natalie, it was the one who was sent away instead.

"Leaving yourself open for something so little? I guess it's to be expected from a heiress," she spoke.

"What the-?! You!" Weiss turned to see Natalie in between her and her opponent. "What do you think you're-?!"

Natalie grabbed her neck. "Make a big deal our of something so little, and it will cost you your life. Sound familiar?"

Ruby looked to the side and saw the Boarbatusk getting up and doing its rolling thing again. "Look out!" she warned.

It sped over to the two, when Natalie held out her left, free hand. It once again collided with her hand, only this time, it was slowing down to a complete stop. Upon its stop, the boar-like Grimm was struggling to get out of her grip. All the students looked on in shock at the sight before them.

Natalie took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of everything around her. "You think it's unfair, don't you? You, the heiress, who worked so hard to get something you desire. And all of that was for nothing when your team leader came in."

Weiss and her teammates' eyes widened in shock at the revelation. "H-How do you know?!" the heiress asked.

"I smell it all over you, spoiled brat. Where you were living before arriving here is the life of a spoiled, little, rich kid. This? This is reality. You want something? You gotta earn it." As she said that, her grip on the Boarbatusk's head tightened. Cracks were being heard across the room, as the Grimm squealed and struggled even more to get out of her grip. "It doesn't matter how long you trained, what does matter, is the results. Of what I've seen, Ruby Rose is more capable of being a team leader. More than you'll ever be." The Grimm's head was crushed completely. The body fell on its side and started to dissipate.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Port spoke, completely ignoring the situation Weiss was currently in. "It appears we are indeed in the presence of a pair of true Huntresses-in-training!" At the sound of the bell, Natalie released her hold on Weiss and walked away. "I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and... stay vigilant!" Natalie turned to Port, not amused with his joke. "Ah... Ahem. Class dismissed!" She continued to walk away.

* * *

Weiss, on the other hand, stayed where she was on the floor, rubbing her neck. Her teammates ran to her side.

"Weiss! Are you okay?!" Yang asked.

"Weiss, what Nathan said, was it true?" Ruby asked.

"And what does it matter to you if it does?!" she snapped at her. "You're suppose to be a leader, and so far, all you are is a nuisance!"

"Weiss, whatever I did wrong, I can change. Really."

"I highly doubt it! What does that guy see in you that's worth leader material?!"

"Hey! Don't talk to my sister like that!" Yang shouted.

"Well, it's true! Back in the forest, she acted like a kid and only continues to do so!"

"Have you forgotten what else happened in the forest, Weiss?" Blake asked. "Back when we were fighting against the Nevermore? Who was it that had a plan on how to defeat it while the rest of us were struggling on fighting it off? If anything, that's probably the reason why Ozpin made her the leader." She got up from her spot. "You know, maybe Nathan is right. You're nothing but a spoiled brat." She walked out of class.

"Wha-?! How dare she?!"

"She actually had a point. Ruby was the one who thought of that plan. Like Nathan said, you need to open your eyes to reality," Yang said. She followed Blake out.

"Yang, you can't mean that!" her sister shouted. She then sighed as she looked back down on Weiss. The young girl then reluctantly followed her sister and her partner out.

* * *

For the rest of the day, it was nothing but silence for Team RWBY. Weiss was thinking over what Natalie had said to her back in Professor Port's class and was actually considering her to be right. All her life, she had gotten everything she ever wanted, and that was because she was a heiress. But in Beacon, she was just Weiss Schnee. A Huntress-in-training like everyone else. Her title meant next to nothing there. Besides that, it was only the first day. And with first day is first appearance. And first appearances doesn't always describe a person. Weiss realized how her teammates had seen her as, and now it was her job to correct them, as well as actually getting to know her teammates.

As Weiss turned a corner, she heard the sound of an arrow being shot. Looking out a window, she saw Natalie shooting arrows at a target. And what's more is that on the bulls-eye, lots of arrows were on only one spot, the prior arrows cleaved in half by the loosed arrow. She saw Natalie shot another arrow and cleaved the one on the target in half with it.

"Whoa..." she said amazed. "And she didn't take the time to aim."

"Nathan is quite the Hunter, isn't he?" she heard. She looked and saw Ozpin looking down at the archer, his usual mug of coffee in hand.

"Professor Ozpin..."

"Nathan may be difficult at first, but once you get pass it, you'll find that he's not as difficult as he appears to be."

"Can you give me a better description on who he really is? Because of everything that happened so far, I've learned to not judge someone by their first appearance."

Ozpin looked down and saw that she was true to her words. "Of what I heard, Nathan was more open to people. A kind and sweet person, really. Someone who wouldn't threaten or hurt a fly."

Weiss looked at Ozpin like he grew a second head. "Are we talking about the same Nathan Palmer?"

"I never met the Nathan under the mask. Though I have met his brother. The best student I ever had. But then... Something terrible happened one night. And Nathan is as you see now."

Weiss looked down at Natalie, who was still shooting arrows at the bulls-eye. Or to be more specific, the prior arrow. What was once annoyance, irritation, and rage against her were now respect and sympathy.

"I'll talk to him after I make up with my teammates," she said. With that, she rushed to her dorm.

As soon as she was out of sight, Ozpin looked back down at Nathan, still shooting some arrows.

"I hope I'm doing this right..." he muttered. He heard his scroll ringing and answered it. The headmaster saw it was a text... from Natalie. He looked down and saw her looking up at him. If her hood was down, he could see that the look was a glare.

" _Doing what? Have me turn back to the naive girl I was? You're a fool, Ozpin. I should've known better than to trust you. Just as my brother should've known better than to trust Adam. I'm a woman of my word, but consider this the end of our cooperation._ "

After he read the message, he looked back down and saw Natalie walking away.

"How did she know?"

* * *

With Weiss, she was by the door to her dorm. Despite what she had said, she wasn't sure how to make things up with her teammates.

"'Ruby, I apologize for what was revealed back in Professor Port's office,'" she practiced. "No, that won't work... 'Sorry for thinking that you're childish.' She kind of is childish though..." She rubbed her head. "That won't work either..." She heard her dorm door open and she was suddenly slammed into a hug by none other than Ruby Rose.

"Weiss! You actually did come here to apologize!" she shouted.

"What the-?! Get off! And who told you I was here to apologize!" she demanded.

"You mean you aren't?" Ruby asked as she ddi the puppy-dog eyes.

"What?! No! I mean, yes! I mean, I was going to! I mean..."

"No use lying, Weiss," Yang said. She and Blake were seen looking at her, the former grinning with a note in her hand. The heiress also saw their window broken and noticed an arrow right by the door.

She groaned in slight realization. "Don't tell me..."

"The guy has eyes and ears everywhere, Weiss. I don't think there's a point in hiding anything. Not when we know beforehand that you were planning on apologizing."

"I guess you're not as spoiled as I thought, if you were coming over here to apologize," Blake apologized in her own way.

Ruby and Weiss both got up on their feet. "Yeah. And Ruby, I'm really sorry about all that happened back in Professor Port's class."

"Ah, it's okay. Besides, I should've kept quiet in the first place. And I admit, I did act a little childish back in Emerald Forest. And I was being irresponsible this morning," Ruby apologized back.

"So truce?" Weiss held out her hand.

"Truce." Ruby accepted the handshake.

After that, the team's bond was better than it was at the start.


	5. The Merciless Huntress

**A/N: Not much to say, except for those who hate Cardin, you will love what Natalie will do to the foolish boy. I do not own RWBY. If I did, Pyrrha would've lived.**

* * *

Days and weeks passed since the first day of school and so far... Natalie had made zero friends and some enemies. Everyone else were just scared of her. Weiss had told her teammates about what Ozpin told her about Natalie's condition, why she acted so cold to everyone around her. They, mainly Ruby and Yang, had devised plans in an attempt to befriend Natalie, all which had failed. The first was a hang out, after that was a study session, then it was training, and then it was Professor Glynda's sparring sessions. All of those plans, however, failed big time and only succeeded in annoying her.

Speaking of Glynda's class, Jaune was sparring with Cardin and was horrible losing to him.

"This is the part where you lose," Cardin mused, as they clashed their weapons.

"Over my dead-!" Jaune was cut off guard by Cardin kneeing him in the gut. He dropped his sword and fell to the floor in pain.

Cardin raised his mace to deal the finishing blow when a buzzer was heard.

"Cardin! That's enough!" Glynda told him. "Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's aura has now dropped to the red. In a tournament-style duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle and that the official may call off the match." She turned to the leader of Team JNPR. "Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now. Please try to refer to your scroll during combat. Gauging your aura will help you decide when it's appropriate to attack or when it is better to move to a more... defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to get gobbled up by a Beowolf, now, would we?"

"Speak for yourself," Cardin muttered.

"Now, we have time for one more match. Would anyone like to spar against Mr. Winchester?"

"Can't I choose my opponent, Professor?"

"Very well then. Who would you like to spar?"

"I want to spar against him," he answered, looking at at Natalie.

"Nathan?" Glynda called.

The disguised girl simply got up and lazily walked down to the locker room. After she changed out of her uniform, she arrived at the arena.

"I'll show everyone that you're nothing but a fraud," Cardin said. "And while I'm at it, I will reveal your face to everyone here."

Many people were muttering among themselves, either wondering in Cardin had lose his mind or what Natalie looked like under the hood and mask

"If you're done talking, how about we get on with the action?" Natalie said through her voice changer.

Seeing that both contestants were ready, Glynda was just about to call it in, when Natalie called her to wait. To her and everyone's confusion, Natalie removed her quiver from her back, her pouch from her person and stabbed her sword on the ground.

"There. Now we should be even." At her words, everyone's eyes widened in shock. After seeing Cardin's performance against Jaune, they were wondering if she had gone crazy.

Glynda, on the other hand, knew Natalie longer than any of them and knew that the girl was speaking the truth. She had once fought hand-to-hand combat before against men older than her and there were times when she had to fight weaponless against the creatures of Grimm.

As for Cardin, he was enraged at being looked down upon. "Are you saying I'm not worth your energy?!"

"Would you like to prove me wrong then?" She brought her hand up in a 'come-at-me' motion, making Cardin even more enraged.

Glynda started to count down. "Three... two... one... Begin!"

At her go, Cardin instantly charged at Natalie. He swung his mace down, attempting to smash her head, when she sidestepped to her right. His swing caused him to be open for any attack as Natalie landed a punch right at his face. To everyone's surprise, that one punch was strong enough to bring Cardin's aura to more than half left.

"What happened to showing that I'm a fraud? Or are you nothing but talk?" Natalie demanded. The crowd heard her slightly raising her voice, which was never a good thing.

"I'll show you!" Cardin got up and started to swing wildly at Natalie, who kept avoiding his strikes so easily.

' _About time I end this,_ ' she thought.

As Cardin brought his mace down at her head once more, Natalie brought her left arm up and blocked the hit one-handed. To say that the students were shock would be an understatement.

"All bark and no bite. You're just one of those humans," she growled. She landed another swift punch at Cardin's face, hard enough to break his nose, as his aura was brought down to almost a quarter. Her punch was powerful enough to force him to release his grip on his weapon. As Cardin was recovering from the punch, Natalie picked up his weapon and walked towards the boy. Just as he was about to get up, she forced him down by planting a foot on his back.

"This is the part where you lose," she said, raising his weapon. Just when she was about to bring it down, Glynda used her telekinetic semblance to knock the weapon out of her hand.

"Nathan! That's enough!" she shouted. "Students, as you may also have learned, you must never pick a fight against someone you have no chance against. This also goes if you ever are fighting against a powerful Grimm." The bell rung, signaling the end of class. "Class dismissed. Nathan, I'd like to speak with you."

The girl let Cardin get back on his feet as she went to pick up her weapons and approached the professor. "What?"

Glynda waited for the whole class to leave. "Natalie, this has gone on long enough. I would actually love it if you could make some friends."

Hearing those words made her irritated. "Really? That's all you're going to say? I think you should know by now that I'm not going to make friends with an enemy."

"What are you talking about?"

"You really don't know? We have a spy among us. I know because whoever they are, they have the faint scent of my brother's killer. I intend to find out who that is and force them to tell me where he is."

Glynda knew who she meant and sighed. "Natalie, that person is no longer of that group. If she is, Ozpin wouldn't let her in."

"So it is a female. Just as I thought." Natalie turned her back on Glynda. "I'm done with this conversation, Glynda. And don't think about changing my mind." With that, she left the room.

Glynda sighed as she watched her go. "Nathan... I'm afraid your and Nadia's death caused her to go too deep on a dark path," she muttered.

* * *

It was lunch time. Everyone was in the cafeteria, chatting with one another as they enjoyed their meal. At one certain, empty table, Natalie was eating her lunch by herself. After the many things that had happened since the day teams were made, no one would ever want to go near her, except for Team RWBY that is, and occasionally Team JNPR.

"Hey Nathan!" Speaking of... "How about you join us over here on this table?!" Ruby had offered.

Natalie simply ignored her, as if to say that she was turning down the offer. Despite that, this didn't stop Ruby from calling her, which did nothing but annoy her even more.

' _Can she not take a hint?!_ ' Natalie questioned.

"Ow! That hurts!" she then heard.

Natalie turned to the direction of the cry and saw Team CRDL bullying Velvet, a rabbit faunus and a second-year student. Imagine how angry she was to see one of her own kind be discriminated as so. She got up and head over to the table, growling.

* * *

"Please stop..." Velvet pleaded.

Cardin, pulling one of her ears, simply chuckled and said, "Told you they were real."

"What a freak!" one of his teammates, Russel, laughed.

Carding stopped pulling Velvet's ears when he felt someone gripping one of his own ears in a tight grip. "OW! OW! OW!" he screamed. He couldn't see who was holding his ears, but the expressions on his teammates' faces were enough hints to know who was grabbing his ear.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" came Natalie's fake voice. "I thought I made myself clear the night when teams were made."

"Let me go!" Cardin shouted. At his shout, his teammates all took out their weapons and made an attempt to attack Natalie.

She grabbed Sky's halberd, which was closer to her, with her free hand and tossed it and its owner to his two teammates, knocking them away. She then knocked Cardin to the floor, foot on his back and placed the blade right on Cardin's neck.

"I believe I warned you, Cardin Winchester. Not once, but twice. And there will not be a third warning," she told him. Natalie then turned to Velvet. "Just say the word, Velvet. And I will tear his ear clean off his head." To prove that she was serious, she gave Cardin's ear a little tug, making him yelp a bit in pain.

"N-No! Don't!" the rabbit faunus called.

"You wish to show him mercy?" Velvet nervously nodded to her question. "Well, well, well. Isn't this your lucky day, Cardin Winchester? She's giving you mercy despite what you've done. For that, you keep your ear." To the bully's relief, she released his pain-throbbing ear. "Unluckily for you..." Natalie slammed the side of the blade on one of Cardin's legs, breaking his leg bones. Cardin let out a bloodcurdling scream, in which she slammed his head down in response. "I believe I warned you. Should you bully others, you will see yourself out of Beacon. And I made it clear that it wouldn't be through expulsion." Natalie placed the blade of the halberd on the back on Cardin's neck. "Cardin Winchester. You have failed our world!" She pulled the blade back and swung it down to behead him. Her attempt was ceased when the weapon broke and the blade landed away from them, much to everyone's relief.

"Again, Glynda?" Natalie demanded, as everyone turned to see the professor standing there with her crop in her hand.

"Nathan, you should know better than to kill one of your own!" Glynda said.

"'One of my own'?! You're just as stupid as Ozpin! I never consider his kind as an ally and I never will!" She slammed what's left of the Halberd on the floor right by Cardin's head, having it stick out. "You think that just because you took me under your wing, I'll be good for you? I never thought you were that naive." She then walked away. "Consider this as an act of mercy, Winchester. Next time I see you bully someone, I assure you. Nothing. Will. Stop. Me." With that final warning, Natalie left the room.

Everyone was speechless at what had just occurred. Not only did Natalie attempt to kill someone in cold blood, she also argued with a professor. And of all professors, it was Glynda. Rather than be furious, as they all laid their eyes on the female professor, they saw she had a sad, worried look on her face. She even released a sigh.

"You may all resume to your business. As for Team CRDL, I believe your leader is in need for medical attention." Without questioning her, the three boys carried their heavily injured leader to the nurse's office.

"He was... merciless..." Pyrrha spoke.

"He actually wanted to kill Cardin," Blake said in shock.

"I'm really starting to have second thoughts about making him like us now," Yang said.

"Like us?! Are you guys crazy or something?!" Jaune asked in great shock. "He's practically a monster!"

Although that statement was mostly a fact, Ruby and her team knew otherwise. If Natalie was a monster, she wouldn't have told them about Weiss wanting to make up to them.

"I'll go talk to him," Ruby insisted as she got up from her seat. Instantly, her team and Jaune's, with the male leader himself, piled themselves on her. "What the-?! What are you doing?!"

"Saving your life!" Nora answered. "Even I know better than to try and mess with him!"

"And that's a fact," Ren agreed.

Ruby tried to get out of their grip. "But I'm sure we can work something out! Besides, he's not as bad as you think!"

"I started to think that too, Ruby, but now I think that was a one-time thing!" Weiss told her partner.

"You don't know that!"

"We just saw what he did, sis! Stop being in denial about it!" Yang told her.

"Actually, Ruby's right," Glynda spoke as she approached them. The eight quickly stood before her.

"Um... What do you mean, Professor?" Pyrrha asked.

"Nathan isn't as bad as you think. He's just a difficult teenager with a horrible past. Because of it, he's had a hard time trusting people."

Hearing that, Ruby managed to get out of everyone's grip and used her semblance to catch up with Natalie.

"Ruby no!" they all cried out as they chased after her.

Glynda simply sighed, hoping that they could help bring back the girl that seemed to have died that night.

* * *

"Nathan! Wait" At Ruby's call, Natalie stopped walking.

"What do you want?" she asked through her voice changer.

"Well, I was wondering... Maybe you'd want to-"

"No." Natalie continued her walk.

Ruby followed her. "You don't even know what I was going to say!"

"You want me to hang out with you and your team. I refuse to do so." At those words, Ruby stopped in her tracks, shocked to know that Natalie already saw through her. "Let me make one thing clear; I'm better off alone than with others. Especially with someone like you."

The red-caped girl was taken aback from the last part. "What do you mean, 'someone like me'?"

Natalie carefully smelled the air around her and found no trace of the smell she despised. "I suppose you're right about that." Ruby got even more confused at those words, as she watched Natalie leave. As soon as she turned a corner, she ran to catch up. When she arrived at the corner she turned, she saw it was a dead end, Natalie nowhere to be seen.

"Huh? Gone?"


	6. Forever Fall Incidents

**A/N: Time skipped, all the way to Forever Fall. Again, not much to say here. But enjoy.**

* * *

Days passed since the incident in the cafeteria. Everyone was more scared of Natalie than ever before. Her own presence alone was enough to send them on edge and away from her as she walked pass. Even Team RWBY were a bit frightened of her. Well, most of them that is.

"Hey, Nathan!" Ruby called.

Natalie was annoyed of the young girl, irritated that she didn't get the message that Natalie would rather go solo. "What?"

Either Ruby ignored the irritated tone or didn't notice it, for she was still quite peppy. "Tomorrow we have that trip to Forever Fall to collect some saps! I was wondering if-!"

"No," she instantly replied.

"You didn't give me the chance to finish!"

"You want me to join you and your friends in sap collecting. I refuse." Natalie walked away.

Ruby just stood in slight shock. "Okay, so you knew what I was going to say." She then followed Nathan. "And why don't you want to come along with us? Why be alone?"

The archer was getting even more annoyed by the second. "Why are you asking me these questions?"

"Because I want to get to know the real you." Natalie stopped in her tracks at the answer. "Nathan?"

"They told you, didn't they?" Ruby was taken aback by the question. "What else did they tell you?"

"They who?" she dared ask back. Suddenly, she was pushed to a wall, Natalie choking her.

"You know who I mean! What else did they tell you?! Do any of your friends know?! Are any of you one of _them_?! Answer me!"

"Hey!" The two of them looked to the source of the shout. All of a sudden, Natalie was punched in the face by Yang and was sent away a couple of feet. "I don't care if you're the world's number one murderer. No one lays a hand on my sister like that!"

As much as Natalie would like to shout back, she knew that her voice changer was damaged by that punch. She just settled ending the conversation with a glare and a growl and just walked back to her quarters.

* * *

"Ruby!" Ruby looked and saw the rest of her team running to her side.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Weiss asked.

"Oh... Let's just say I tried to talk hhim into being friends with us," she replied.

"Again? Ruby, you know that he will never say 'yes'," Blake pointed out.

"I know. But I got something else out of him, at least." They all looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?" her sister asked.

* * *

As Ruby explained to her team what exactly happened, Natalie was in her room, fixing her voice changer. The mask was obviously done for, so until she got a new one, she had to settle with her scarf.

"Damn, that hurts though," she winced as she rubbed her slightly bruised cheek. "It's time like this that I hate my semblance."

Ah yes, we've yet to explain Natalie's semblance. Natalie's semblance is Aura Breaker. Whenever she fights, her opponent and herself are unable to use their aura, making it easier and faster to defeat each other, unless if they were skilled that is. Thought due to her prosthetics and how durable they are, it makes it harder for Natalie to be defeated.

"This should do it." Natalie put her scarf on over her lower half of her face and stuck her voice changer in it. "Testing. Testing one, two three." She sighed in relief, satisfied with the repair and removed her improvised mask. "Good. I fixed it." She lied on her bed, thinking over the incident earlier. Now that she had the time to think it over, she had to admit it may be good if she did join Ruby and her team. Doing so, she'll find the White Fang spy. "Looks like I have a slight change of plan for tomorrow."

* * *

Tomorrow had arrived. All the first year teams were in Forever Fall, Glynda leading the group.

"Yes, students. The forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not were for sight-seeing," she spoke. "Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from trees deep inside this forest. I'm here to make sure you don't die doing so."

As she explains their tasks, Natalie looks over to the side and saw Jaune holding a box and six empty jars on top. He accidentally bumped into Cardin, who glared at him. Jaune tried to fake innocence by whistling. One look at that, and it took all of Natalie's willpower to not snarl at the bully.

' _He will die,_ ' she promised.

"Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap," Glynda continued to instruct. "However, this forest is full of creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here at 4 o'clock. Have fun."

As she said that, Natalie noticed Jaune trying to sneak away to his team. Cardin then dragged him to his own group, which only disgusts her even further.

' _I suppose he's not meant to be a hero after all,_ ' she thought. She already knew about Jaune's transcript being fake, as did Ozpin. But they let it slide, thinking that Jaune would gain some experience, especially since he was somewhat similar to Natalie. Said Huntress saw she was a fool to think that as she walked deep into the forest of Forever Fall.

* * *

Few minutes later, after collecting her sap, Natalie went to spy on Team CRDL, plus Jaune. She saw that they, minus Jaune, seemed to be looking for someone.

"Where is he?" Cardin wondered.

"He who?" Jaune asked.

"That show-off, faunus-loving fraud! He has to pay for making a fool out of me! And you're going to do it."

"What?! Me?! Why?!"

"Because, Jauney, if you don't, I'll have a good chat with Goodwitch. And you'll be on the first airship out of Beacon. Now, if you don't want that to happen, throw this red sap on the guy when you see him. And then, we will use the Rapier Wasps to do the rest of the work."

It was here Natalie revealed herself to the group. "So you're bullying your way to the top, aren't you?" The guys all turned to her in shock.

"What the-?! Where'd you-?!"

"Well then, how about you give me your best shot then, Coward?"

Cardin fell for the taunt and snatched the jar out of Jaune's hands and tossed it at the secret faunus. Natalie cut the jar, splattered some of the sap on herself.

"Good enough! Let 'em rip!" At his orders, Cardin's teammates released the Rapier Wasps at Natalie.

The archer quickly put her sword in bow mode and shot an arrow at the horde. It hit one, and released an intense amount of electricity that fried them all.

"Is that all you got?" Natalie slowly and lazily walked closer to them. Scared out of their mind, they all ran away, except Cardin, who raised his mace and tried to attack her. She blocked the hit with her bow and grabbed the boy by his chest armor. "I was merciful back then to give you a third warning. But now, you're out of luck. Firstly, though, I'd like to enjoy myself for a bit. I've been feeling pissed for a while and a quick death won't satisfy me." As she returned her weapon back to its sword form, she quickly cut Cardin's arm, through his armor and kicked him to the ground. The bully held his wounded arm and felt something warm on his hand. He uncovered his hand and, much to his horror, saw blood on it.

"Wh-Why am I-?"

"Bleeding?" Natalie finished his question. "Let's just say, my semblance prevents aura from activating in combat." She slowly walked towards the down Hunter. "Semblance is okay, but aura... They're nothing to me." She swiped her blade across his chest armor, ripping it off him as well as leaving a cut on his chest. "Earlier you claimed I was a fraud. Let's me show you what this 'fraud' is made of." Just as she was about to stab her blade down, it was blocked by a white shield. She looked up in slight shock and saw Jaune protecting the bully. "You want to protect this man?"

"He may have bullied me behind your back, but that doesn't mean I'm going to just let him die!" he claimed, using all his strength to push Natalie away from her victim. After the push, Jaune went and attacked her. Due to his lack of skills and experience, Natalie was able to read him like a book and avoided and blocked every strike.

"Do you really want to leave yourself open all the time?" Natalie pushed Jaune back and palmed him in the stomach. "Stop swinging your sword so thoughtlessly like that! Or are both your left arm and shield just for show?" Her taunt was affecting him as he went back to attacking her once more. "Don't just use your blade to attack, fool! Your legs aren't made to just run," she then said as she swept her feet from under Jaune, causing him to trip and lie on his back. She then placed a foot on his chest armor. "You should've tried to trust your instincts, boy. You're still a long way to go, if you truly want to be a Hunter."

Jaune managed to placed his shield back to its sheath form and unexpectedly hit her left thigh, causing her to lose some balance, but enough for Jaune to roll out of his spot and to his sword.

Before they could continue their sword fight, they heard a pair of roars. They turned and saw a pair of big Ursas approaching them. Both were sniffing the air and looked at the fleeing, wounded Cardin, who wasn't making much progress with his escape.

Jaune, a bit frightful at the pair of creatures of Grimm before him, cowered a bit, while Natalie faced the two new opponents.

"Looks like we'll have to settle this some other time," she told him. Before the blonde boy could ask what she meant, the disguised Huntress already charged in headfirst and started to attack one of the Ursas.

Jaune looked back at the other Ursa and saw it moving towards Cardin. Said bully turned and saw the Grimm heading towards him. Seeing it head to him with the intention to kill, he let out a 'manly' scream. His scream was ceased when the Ursa's attack was blocked by none other than Jaune.

* * *

With Teams RWBY and JNPR, they were busy collecting their saps, when they heard a pair of roars.

"Did you guys hear that?" Ruby asked.

Suddenly, Cardin's teammates came by, running away from the direction of the roar.

"Run! Run! Run away!" the teammate with the mohawk, Russel, shouted.

He bumped into Yang, who was unfazed by the collision and picked him up by his shirt. "Run? From what?"

"What else?! It's got Cardin!"

"Jaune!" Pyrrha cried out, worried for her leader.

Ruby, going into leader mode, gave orders to her teammates. "Yang! You and Blake go get Professor Goodwitch!" The two girls nodded and, as Yang dropped Russel, ran to get their professor.

Pyrrha looked at her teammates. "You two go with them! There could be more!" With that, Ren and Nora followed Yang and Blake and Pyrrha followed Ruby and Weiss.

* * *

Back to the scene of the battles, Jaune was already having a bit of trouble with the Ursa. He saw the Ursa coming at him and raised his shield up to block the claw attack. He then quickly slashed its stomach and jumped back to get some distance. Jaune then charged ahead to attack, when he saw the Grimm raised an arm.

' _Don't just use your blade to attack, fool,_ ' came Natalie's words. He redirected his swipe and cut the Ursa's paw, causing it to reel back. He saw it going to swipe his open back with his other paw. ' _Are both your left arm and shield just for show? Your legs aren't made to just run,_ ' Jaune brought his shield behind him protect himself from the attack again, planting his feet on the ground. The block was a success, and Jaune slashed its chest once more.

It was here that Ruby, Weiss and Pyrrha arrived. All three were shocked to see Jaune fending off the Ursa on his own. What was more shocking was for someone who easily got his butt kicked during sparring sessions, he was doing good against an Ursa.

"When was Jaune that good?" Weiss asked.

"Maybe he was holding back this whole time?" Ruby guessed.

Jaune looked at the scroll in his shield and saw that his aura was close to red. He knew he had to end this fight sooner. Both he and the Ursa charged at each other, prepared to land the last hit. Pyrrha saw that Jaune left himself open for the Ursa's attack and raised her hand out, a black energy covering her arm. At the same time, Jaune realized that he won't be able to kill the Ursa in time, nor be able to block its attack in time. Dark energy surrounded his shield and forced it up to block the hit for him. Although surprised by the sudden defense, Jaune swung his sword and beheaded the Ursa.

Ruby and Weiss both saw what happened and couldn't help but be surprised and amazed.

"Uh... What?" the young teen spoke.

"How did you...?" the heiress tried to question.

"Well, Ruby has her speed, you have your glyphs. My semblance is polarity," the Invincible Girl explained.

"Whoa. You can control poles..." Ruby assumed.

"No, you dunce! It means she has control over magnetism," Weiss corrected.

"Magnets are cool too..."

To both their surprise, Pyrrha was walking away from the scene.

"Wait! Where are you going?!"

"Yeah! We gotta tell them what happened!"

Pyrrha turned to them. "We could. Or perhaps we could keep this our little secret." Ruby and Weiss knew what she meant and agreed to that idea.

Ruby looked back down and noticed a bleeding Cardin down below. "Wait! Cardin's hurt!"

Both Pyrrha and Weiss stopped walking, both in disgust. Weiss was the only one to show that disgust. "And why should we care about him?"

"He's bleeding! Literally bleeding!" At Ruby's reason, the two girls turned and looked back down. To their shock, Cardin, who was using Jaune as a support, was actually bleeding from both his arm and his chest.

"Okay, despite everything he did, I admit he doesn't deserve to die like this," the white-haired Huntress said. Pyrrha nodded in agreement, as they went down to help the two boys.

At a distance, Natalie stood watching as Cardin was being helped by Jaune, Pyrrha, Ruby and Weiss. This confused her, considering that the bully did nothing to deserve their kindness. Despite that, the four of them are helping the guy. Disgusted by the sight, Natalie just walked away.

* * *

"I still can't believe you held off that Grimm for so long," Weiss said to Jaune. "I'm actually quite impressed."

"Why thank you," Jaune thanked.

"Even though, I hoped you earned your lesson this time, Cardin," Pyrrha told the leader of CRDL. "That attitude of your's can only get you so far."

"S-s-shut up!" he shouted. "Besides, it wasn't a Grimm that did this to me!"

"Then what did?" Ruby asked.

"What do you think?! That sadistic, faunus-loving Hunter did this!" The girls' eyes' widened at the identity.

"You mean Nathan did this?"

"That guy's a monster! We just started, and he already broke through my aura!" Hearing that worried them.

"As true as that is, you deserved it," Jaune said, much to their shock.

"Since when did you start respecting Nathan?" Weiss asked.

"Since he gave me some advice on fighting." They were even more shocked to hear that. "Ruby, I think you were right about him; he was only being difficult. If he really does have problems with us, he wouldn't have given me some tips on fighting."

"When was this?"

"Just before the Ursas came and interrupted our fight."

"And you were fighting him because...?" Pyrrha questioned.

"He was actually going to kill Cardin! I can't just stand back and let him die, no matter what he did to me! So I fought him! And as we fought, I didn't realize it until later but, he was giving me advise on how to fight."

Hearing Jaune's side of the story made things even more confusing to them. The only thought that ran in their head was, ' _Nathan... Just who are you?_ '


	7. White Fang Revelation

**A/N: Time skip again to the White Fang Incident Part 1. Here... Let's just say there are a lot of dark moments, especially at the end. So then, enjoy.**

* * *

More time had passed since the incident in Forever Fall. Natalie got a new mask to replace the one Yang destroyed and Team CRDL finally learned their lesson and never bullied anyone else again. At least, RDL tried to. Cardin was even more pissed off that he was ridiculed again and tried to take his anger out of faunus, only to be seen by Natalie and was even more ridiculed. Even though the teachers were there to see her practically torture him, Natalie didn't care if she had gotten into trouble. Especially since she never wanted to be in Beacon.

As a way to cool her head, Ozpin allowed Natalie to be off of campus for a a while. The secret-faunus was extremely happy to hear that she could go back to the city and away from the students.

' _I wonder what happened here while I was gone,_ ' she thought, as she traveled around the city from roof to roof. She saw everyone was preparing themselves for the upcoming Vytal Festival. Watching them prepare reminded her of the times when she would help prepare for festivals back home... before that day happened. As she looked at the crowd below her, she saw Team RWBY walking through Vale. Watching them caused her to be suspicious, especially since she knew that one of them is a White Fang member. Taking this one chance to find out where the group would be, she followed them from the shadows.

Of what she knew so far, Ruby and Weiss couldn't be members of the White Fang. When she... 'interacted' with Ruby the other day, she didn't smell anything that even defines her as a faunus, so she couldn't be a White Fang member, since they were all Faunus. As for Weiss, she's a Schnee; her family was one of the reason the White Fang was created, so she couldn't be a part of their group. That just left her with Blake and Yang.

She followed the group to the docks. From where she was, she couldn't hear their conversation and was about to shortened her distance from them, when she saw a Dust Shop have yellow tapes blocking the door, as well as having some shattered windows.

' _A robbery? From who?_ ' she wondered. Natalie saw Team RWBY approaching the crime scene and hid back in the shadows. Luckily for her, the group was close enough for her to hear their conversation.

"What happened here?" she heard Ruby asked a detective.

"Robbery. Second Dust Shop to hit this week," he answered.

' _Second?! This was the second robbery? By who?_ ' she wondered.

"They left all the money again," said another detective.

"Yeah. Just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much Dust?" asked detective 1.

' _Dust?_ ' Natalie then wondered.

"You thinking the White Fang?"

"I'm thinking we don't get paid enough."

The moment she heard the White Fang, Natalie's anger for them instantly came. Her left arm tightly gripped the trash can next to her and left a grip mark on it.

' _The White Fang..._ ' she mentally sneered. ' _Once I find your spy, you will beg for mercy. Especially you, Adam Taurus. Your head... will be mine!_ ' Natalie then looked up with a slight look of realization and confusion. ' _Wait a second. Why would they want so much Dust? That doesn't sound like something they would do. Not unless if..._ ' Her eyes widened in shock. ' _They couldn't be! Are they planning on building a deadly weapon?! One that would destroy all of mankind, leaving only themselves?! Not on my watch!_ ' She looked back to where Team RWBY was suppose to be, only to see them gone. ' _Where'd they go?!_ '

"Quick we have to observe him!" she heard Weiss's voice. She looked and saw the group following someone. She jumped to the rooftops and saw the two detectives chasing after a monkey-tailed faunus. Seeing them chase him instantly made her assume he was a White Fang member and chased after him. Her semblance may not be speed, but that doesn't mean she wouldn't be able to catch up to him. Especially not when she knew Vale like the back of her hand.

Unknown to her, another Faunus jumped off the ship. He was a young man with tanned skin and short, denim-blue hair, with rabbit ears on top that arc backwards a bit. He has a physique similar to that of the monkey Faunus being chased, but he wore a blue, v-neck long-sleeved shirt, with a brown leather strap going diagonally across his chest from the right shoulder, with a leafy design on it. He had extra cartridges of ammo were attached to his belt at the bottom. He had black leather pants that were slightly ripped in parts, a blue cloth belt wrapped around at the waist, and brown sports boots with leather string knots.

"Thanks for the lift, guys!" he thanked as he tossed a pouch to the sailors.

"No problem!" one of them called back.

"You be careful!" another called.

"Thanks!" The young man turned and saw Natalie jump off the roof she was on. "Huh? Don't I know that guy?"

* * *

Natalie was reading the Faunus' movements so easily. She kept a close eye on his every move and predicted his next destination.

' _You're mine now,_ ' she thought as jumped off the rooftop into an alley. On cue, the Monkey Faunus appeared and Natalie slammed his head onto the ground as they skidded to a stop.

"So you're a White Fang member," she spoke through her voice changer. She took out her sword and picked up the boy's head, placing the blade under his neck. "I have some questions for you. Depending on how you answer them, I might let you live."

"W-Wait a second! What are you talking about?! You must've mistaken me for someone else!" the Faunus tried to defend, only to feel the cold blade on his neck, showing that Natalie was serious.

"Don't try to lie your way out of this! Now tell me, White Fang, where is your hideout?! Why are you collecting so many Dust?! And where is Adam Taurus?!"

"Whoa, wait a second! You definitely got the wrong idea! Sure I'm a Faunus, but I'm not a White Fang member! I swear!"

"Hey! Drop your weapon!" Natalie heard from behind. She looked back and saw the two detectives from earlier pointing their guns at her.

"That should be my line. Can't you see I'm trying to gather information here?" she questioned.

"Information? On what?" one of the two detectives asked.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, Natalie kicked a trash can and had it hit the wall, which in turn blocked the two's view of the two Faunus. Natalie gave another hard kick on both it and the cover and knocked both men out. She looked back down on the Monkey Faunus.

"Now... Answer my question. Or was there another reason why you were chased by the police?"

The Faunus was sweating uncontrollably in great fear and explained, "I-I may have stowed away on a ship to get here... After that I dropped a banana peel on one of those two detectives' face and to punish me for that they tried to catch me. That is all, I swear."

Natalie tightened her grip on her weapon. "Is that the truth?" she asked.

"It is! I swear!"

She looked deep into his eyes and saw nothing but truth in them. Enraged that she had wasted her time on an innocent, yet foolish Faunus, she removed her sword from its spot and raised it high into the air. The Monkey Faunus below her instantly screamed in more fear.

"WAIT! I promise I won't steal anymore, I swear! I promise! I also won't stow on another ship! I'll be a purely good person form here on out, really! MERCY!" Natalie brought her blade down, and missed the boy's head by mere centimeters.

"What's your name, boy?" she asked.

"S-Sun Wukong..." he managed to answer.

"Let this be a warning: I find out you said nothing but lies, I will have you experience hell myself." She took her sword out from the ground it was deeply lodged into and sheathed it, releasing the boy as she did so. Natalie jumped back to the rooftops and ran away from the scene.

* * *

After she made her escape, she returned to Beacon and just trained herself for the rest of the day in Emerald Forest, just to get her mind off of what had happened.

' _I can't believe I almost killed an innocent,_ ' she thought as she avoided bullets from the armed dummies. ' _No, he wasn't really innocent. Though he never killed, he is still a criminal. Stowing away on a ship, making fools out of detectives. I have a feeling that he also stole once in a while._ ' Once she got close enough to one of the dummies, she sliced it in half and destroyed it. As soon as she heard more gunshots, she spun her sword to deflect them all and ran closer to the rest of the dummies. ' _And not only that. I also wasted my time. ON A FOOL!_ ' She cut through all of them and destroyed each and every one of them.

She panted heavily at the intensity of her training and looked at the time. "It's already this late. I should head back to my quarters then." Natalie walked back to her dorm.

As she walked, she saw Blake running from the corner of her eyes. Curiosity and a bit of worried overtook her and she found herself following her.

' _Why am I following her? Although, her scent... Is it possible?_ ' she thought.

* * *

The two stopped in the front of the statue of an armored man with a sword and a hooded woman with an axe. Below them was a defeated Beowolf. Blake raised both her arms and removed her bow. Hidden within them, much to Natalie's shock, were a pair of cat ears.

' _She's-!_ ' Instantly her anger for a certain group rose as she attempted to attack the revealed Cat Faunus, only to be stopped in her place. She sniffed the air and looked to an unexpected guest. Before she could say anything, the guest covered her mouth and nose with a handkerchief. As soon as she took a breath through it, she was starting to get drowsy and her vision blurred a bit.

"Glyn...da..." she managed to speak before passing out.

* * *

When Natalie came to, the first thing she saw was the ceiling of the hospital room. Memories of what happened last night came back to her and she jumped out of bed. Or at least tried to. She looked down and saw her mechanical limbs detached from her body while her remaining limbs were strapped down on the bed. Her cloak was also removed and she was in her tanktop and shorts. Seeing herself in the situation she was in made her furious as she struggled to get herself out of the situation she was in. Without her mechanical limbs or her weapons, it was quite difficult to escape.

"I see you're awake," came Ozpin's voice.

Natalie turned to see him walking into the room. Leaning against the doorway were her cloak and mechanical limbs.

"Ozpin! What's the meaning of this?!" she demanded. "Let me go! That White Fang spy is my only way of finding Adam! For you to let her get away, you're practically betraying me!"

"I'm not betraying you," he calmly corrected.

"Then tell me why you're letting Belladonna get away!"

"Because she's not a White Fang member!" Ozpin shouted back. To hear his voice raised surprised Natalie and kept silent. "At least, not anymore. She left the group and became a free person. She no longer has any connection with the White Fang."

"How do you know? For all we know, she may have been lying!"

"Natalie. I know when someone is lying or telling the truth. You know that."

Natalie looked down in thought. Ozpin did know when someone was lying or speaking the truth. And likewise, he knew potential when he saw one. An example of that would be with Jaune. He knew from the beginning that his transcripts were all fake, but he didn't call him out and kept him in school, simply because he knew he would be a great Huntsman.

"As true as you are, there's one thing you're wrong about," she spoke.

"And what's that?" Ozpin asked.

Rather than answering, Natalie just ripped her bound arm and leg out of their place, ripping away part of the straps along with them. Seeing this shocked Ozpin.

"I didn't just train myself to be strong in combat." Natalie went for a kick at Ozpin, who blocked it with his cane. He didn't know that she expected him to block and just jumped over him, using his cane as support. She quickly attached her limbs in place, grabbed her cloak and ran out the halls.

As she ran, Ozpin just watched her and sighed in disappointment.

"Nathan. How can I bring your sister back to her normal self?" he questioned.

* * *

After she snuck onto a bullhead, undetected and unseen by anyone, Natalie was treating the fresh wounds she got from her escape trick.

"I need to steel my body more," she muttered as she wrapped bandages around her right wrist and left ankle. "I used too much aura for that little trick." As she waits for the ride to land, she polished her blade and thought back to what Ozpin had told her about Blake. Despite what he said, she still has her suspicions about Blake, especially after her experience against the White Fang. But...

' _I'll only kill her, if she truly is a member,_ ' she vowed. ' _If she proved to still be one of them, I'll end her life._ ' She sheathed her weapon as she felt the bullhead descending.

"I really wonder where she is though," came a voice familiar to her.

"Me too, Rubes," came another familiar voice.

Natalie looked and saw Team RWY in the bullhead with her.

"Why even bother worrying about her?" Weiss asked.

"Because Weiss, like it or not, Blake's our friend and teammate," Ruby replied.

' _Do they know? No, they couldn't have,_ ' Natalie thought. ' _If they did, Weiss and Blake would've been distant from the start._ '

* * *

After getting off the bullhead, instead of interacting with Team RWY about their missing teammate, Natalie went to search for the Faunus alone. Being a wolf Faunus, she knew her scent and followed her nose. She found herself at a cafe and, with Blake, she also smelled the monkey Faunus from the other day.

"I was once a member of the White Fang," she heard Blake confessed.

' _What?!_ '

She heard Sun choked on whatever he was drinking as he then asked, "Wait a minute, you were a member of the White Fang?!"

"That's right. I was a member for most of my life, actually. You could almost say I was born into it," Blake said. "Back then, things were different. In the ashes of war, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between Humans and the Faunus. Of course, despite being promised equality, the Faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings. And so, the White Fang rose up as the voice of our people. And I was there. I was at the front of every rally. I took part in every boycott. I actually thought we were making a difference. But I was just a youthful optimist. Then, five years ago, our leader stepped down, and a new one took his place. A new leader, with a new way of thinking. Suddenly, our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks. We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us, hijacking cargo from companies that used Faunus labor. And the worst part was, it was working. We were being treated like equals. But not out of respect, out of , I left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence, and instead, I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress. So here I am; a criminal hiding in plain view, all with the help of a little black bow."

As Blake told her story, Natalie heard how sad her voice sounded. Of course, being the stubborn Faunus she was, she didn't believe the sadness was true.

Sun, on the other hand, believed Blake's story. "So... have you told anyone any of this?"

Blake merely said nothing in response.

' _Act all innocent, but I know what you White Fang are made of,_ ' Natalie thought. Her mind went back to the time before the horrendous day happened, how Adam seemed quite happy with everything back in their village, only to turn against everyone there, especially her brother; his best friend. ' _You White Fang don't feel anything; regrets, guilt, happiness, nothing. You said you'd dedicate your life to being a Huntress? That's exactly what he said before he betrayed us!_ ' She tightened her right fist, drawing out a small amount of blood.

* * *

Later, Blake and Sun were walking down an alley, Natalie following them.

"So, what's the plan now?" Sun asked.

"I still don't believe the White Fang are behind those robberies," Blake said. "They never needed so much Dust before."

"What if they did? I mean, the only way to prove they didn't do it is to go to the place where they would most likely go to if they were to do it and not find them there! Right?" Natalie narrowed her eyes at Sun's idea.

"The only thing is, I have no idea where that would be."

"Well, while I was on the ship, I heard some guys talking about offloading a huge shipment of Dust coming in from Atlas."

"How huge?"

"Huge. Big Schnee Company freighter."

"You're sure?"

"Then I guess this is the day you two will leave this world," both heard. Before either of them, or rather Blake, can turn, she felt something sharp against the back of her head. "Looks like I was right to follow you, White Fang."

Sun recognized the person behind Blake. "Hey! You're the guy who almost killed me yesterday!"

Blake's eyes widened her eyes in shock. "Nathan did what?!"

"Don't move or speak unless given permission to!" Natalie threatened as she poked Blake's head with her arrow. The feel of it caused Blake to tense, especially since she was aware of Natalie's Aura Breaker semblance. "That goes for you too, monkey-boy. Unless if you want to be the reason why she's dead." Sun just stayed in his spot. "Now, I have questions. And depending on your answers, I might let you go. Now tell me... Where is Adam Taurus?"

Blake's eyes widened in shock at the name. "What... did you say?"

"Don't play dumb with me!"

Taking advantage of the distraction, Sun took out his weapon, which were nunchucks, and knocked the arrow into the air. This forced Natalie to release it as it soars into the sky. The wolf Faunus' instincts kicked in and she backflipped away to avoid getting hit by Sun.

"You will not escape from me this time, spies!" she declared.

"What spies?! We're not spies!" Blake tried to defend.

"Save the innocent act for those who are actually gullible enough!" She released another arrow at the two Faunus, who jumped to avoid it. Once it hit the ground, lots of smoke came out and blocked their vision.

"Where is he?" Sun asked.

"Right here." Before the male Faunus can react, she felt something hit his head hard and got knocked out.

"Sun?" Blake called. She felt something got her in a chokehold and saw a blade right at her face.

"Let's try this again. Where is Adam Taurus?! Leader of the White Fang!" Natalie demanded.

"I... I don't know. I swear! The day I left the White Fang was the last day I saw him! Look, whatever he did to you, I'm sorry! But I promise you, I am really not one of them anymore!"

"Tell my family that when you see them." Natalie cut Blake's head with her weapon, only for the Cat Faunus to disappear.

' _A clone?!_ ' She looked around through the smoke and saw Blake trying to escape, carrying the unconscious Sun on her back. She shot an arrow at her, which released a net that wrapped themselves around her legs, causing her to fall.

"You really wish to die, don't you?" she questioned as she approached the two.

Blake dared to look up at her soon-to-be killer. "Why do you hate the White Fang? What did they do to you?"

"You said it yourself: you were there for most of your life, including when the big change happened. Now do tell me something: have you heard of a small village called Harmonia?"

"Isn't that the peaceful village that was destroyed by a Grimm Attack? A group went there to stop the horde, but only a couple came back."

"Is that what you were told? Well let me tell you a little secret; Harmonia was my home, eradicated by the White Fang."

She saw Blake's eyes widened in great shock at the revelation. "What...? No, that can't be true! Adam said-!"

"-nothing but lies!" Natalie interrupted as she grabbed Blake's head. "He was the one who led the Grimm into my home! He was the one who ordered the attack! Your leader was the one who killed everyone!" Despite picking her up with her fake arm, Natalie could somewhat feel the tears coming out of Blake's eyes. This only confused her as she saw the cat Faunus was in complete shock at what was revealed to her.

"He... He didn't... Adam wouldn't..." she heard. Her faunus ears twitched at the sound of light sobbing. Hearing that proved that Ozpin was right about Blake. With that, Natalie let Blake down.

"It seems you really were telling the truth," she muttered. "I apologize that you had to find out this way. But now you understand my rage for your former group. I know this was normally your idea, but you and monkey-boy are welcome to join me on a stakeout tonight. If I recall he said the White Fang may arrive at the docks tonight. I'll definitely be there, but if I see you helping the White Fang in any way, I won't hesitate to kill you." Natalie left the two to themselves and head to the docks.


	8. Battle at the Docks

**A/N: Now for part 2 of the White Fang incident. Not much here, except for another new character showing up. Enjoy.**

* * *

It was night time. Natalie was hiding out on top of a warehouse, looking through her spyglass to see if there was any sign of the White Fang. She heard footsteps behind her and, after retracting the scope, took out her weapon in bow form, aimed, and shot at the spy. Or who she thought was a spy.

"Whoa! Easy there!" Sun said, managing to avoid the kill shot. Blake standing next to him, also leaned back to avoid the arrow.

"So I see you made it," the secret wolf faunus spoke in her deep voice as she went back to looking through her spyglass.

"Mind you this was-!" Sun was cut off as Blake elbowed him, reminding the monkey faunus who he was talking to. "I mean... Never miss it for the world!"

"Pipe down or I will silence you myself." At Natalie's threat, Sun covered his mouth. Blake lied down right next to Natalie and took out a pair of binoculars.

"Did anything happen yet?" she asked.

"Other than the sailors loading off the crates, nothing yet," Natalie answered.

"Anyone want a snack?" The two girls looked back and saw Sun with some apples in his hand. "I promise I paid for these," he quickly added.

Almost as soon as he said that, the wind blows all around them. The three looked up and saw a bullhead's searchlights flashing around for a spot to land, as it descended in the middle of the cargo containers and extended a ramp for a black hooded individual with a mask on his face.

"Oh no..." Blake whispered.

"Is that them?" Sun asked.

"I recognize those outfits anywhere," Natalie growled. "Especially that sigil on their backs."

"All right! Grab the tow cables!" one of the White Fang soldier ordered.

Sun looked at Blake and noticed the sad look on her face. "You didn't think they were really behind it, did you?"

"No... I think deep down I knew. I just didn't want it to be right..." the cat faunus said.

"You can lie there and cry about it later. As for me, I got an extermination to do," Natalie said. Both Sun and Blake looked at him in shock. Just as they were about to say something, they heard a voice from down below.

"Hey! What's the holdup?! We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try to pick up the pace?" Much to their shock, as they looked down, they saw Roman Torchwick giving additional commands to the White Fang.

"This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with a human. Especially not one like that," Blake said.

Now, it wouldn't shock Sun if Natalie went on ahead first, but it did shock him to see Blake going first instead. Even Natalie was a bit surprised.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" he asked.

Down below, Roman was still giving orders. "No, you idiot! This isn't a leash!" Blake suddenly appeared behind him with her sword at his throat. "What the-?! Oh for f-"

"Nobody move!" Blake shouted, interrupting his swear. Instantly, all the White Fang members present pointed their guns at her or had their swords ready to fight.

"Whoa! Take it easy there, little lady!" Roman said in an attempt to calm Blake.

As the White Fang closes in on Blake, she used her free hand to remove her bow. At the sight of her cat ears, the White Fang stopped their advance.

"Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum?!" she demanded.

"Oh kid. Didn't you get the memo?" Roman asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together!" Hearing that, from the rooftop, Natalie's grip on her bow tightened as her anger rose.

"Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation," Blake threatened.

Suddenly, the wind around them blew wilding for more turbines suddenly came.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation..." Roman said as he looked up.

Blake followed his gaze and saw two more bullheads hovering above them, much to her horror. Roman managed to fire his cane at Blake's feet, causing a large explosion.

Sun looked at Natalie, assuming she would help out. He saw her aiming her arrow, but was confused as to why she was pointing it upwards as though she was aiming for...

"You can't possibly think your arrow would land a hit!" he said.

Instantly, the wolf faunus pointed her weapon at Sun instead. "Either you go down there and help her or I will kill you first!"

At her threat, Sun went down to assist Blake. As soon as he left, Natalie pointed her arrow back to one of the bullheads again.

"I won't let any of you escape," she growled. The moment she saw one of the bullheads open a door, she fired. Her arrow soared the air, despite the strong wind caused by the turbine engine. It hit one of the White Fang members and caused a huge explosion, bigger than the one Roman caused.

All the White Fang members on the ground, Roman, Blake and Sun looked up in great shock at what had just occurred, as the exploded bullhead hit the waters.

"Who did that?!" the human criminal demanded as he looked around.

"Roman Torchwick and the White Fang!" shouted Natalie. Everyone all had their eyes on her as she stood on the edge of the rooftop. "You all have failed our world!" She took out another arrow and shot it at the ground. Electricity was being generated and shocked a couple of the White Fang members. She leapt down and joined in on the brawl.

The second bullhead opened up and more White Fang members jumped down to assist their members.

"The White Fang are all mine. You two handle Torchwick!" Natalie ordered.

Blake and Sun looked at her as though she was insane. Oh wait, what she said was insane.

"You're crazy! You can't take them all out on your own!" Sun claimed.

"Watch me," was all Natalie said as she rushed in to battle her great group of enemies.

Those with swords charged at her with their own weapons raised while those with guns shot at her in an attempt to slow her down. As she ran, Natalie fired another arrow at the swordsmen. The arrow split and pierced through one of their legs, causing them all to fall. While this raised questions as to why or how something so small caused that much damage to them, even with aura, that didn't stop the other members from firing their guns at her. As Natalie ran, she used her bow to block some of the oncoming bullets and prepared another arrow. Before she got the chance to shoot, a blur ran past her and knocked out the snipers. The wolf faunus came to a stop and lowered her weapon, recognizing the blur.

"I wasn't aware that you arrived here," she simply said.

The blur came and stopped right in front of her, revealing it to be the rabbit faunus that was on the boat Sun was on. "I can't surprise you?" he asked in a joking tone.

"You of all people should know by now that I have no time for such thing," Natalie told him, unaware of a White Fang member recovering from the shot in the leg behind her. Just when the rabbit faunus was about to warn her, she turned her bow back to sword form and killed the enemy faunus.

The rabbit faunus winced at the sight. "I see some things didn't change..."

"Did you say something, John?" she growled.

"Nothing! Not a word!" John quickly said. "And I thought I told you to call me Jackie, N."

"Likewise, I told you I don't do nicknames." Both heard an explosion and looked to see a crate falling above Blake and Sun. Natalie shot an arrow at the cat and monkey faunus' feet, much to their shock. They looked up and saw too late that a crate was about to fall on them... only to hit something else instead. To their confusion, the crate was just floating above them, with a glowing blue aura between them and the crate.

"Idiots! Don't just stand there!" Natalie shouted, bringing their attention to her. "That force field won't hold for long! Get out of there now!"

At those words, the two faunus leapt out of the way, just in time for the shield to dissipate and the crate to crash on their spot.

Roman looked over at the archer, glaring at her.

"Hey!" came a voice. The four faunus and one human looked at saw Ruby on a rooftop, her scythe in her hand.

"Well, hello, Red! Isn't it past your bedtime?" Roman joked.

"If someone is having a bedtime, it's you!" Natalie shouted. She quickly shot another arrow. With the speed it was going, Roman wouldn't have time to block it. Instead, something, someone else saved him as the arrow was split in two. "What?!"

The person who saved Roman wore a black cloak and had a katana in his hand. Underneath the cloak, he also had on a black jacket, shirt, pants, and combat boots. He had on a Grimm mask like all the other White Fang members and had the White Fang logo on the back of his cloak. He also had a pair of fox ears sticking out his head.

"Dark?!" Blake gasped in shock.

The newcomer looked up at Natalie. As he did so, she took a breath and widened her eyes at the scent she inhaled. She then glared at her opponent.

"John... You help the others handle Roman. That newcomer... is mine!" At those words, Natalie charged at the cloaked White Fang member at full speed, her weapon in sword form. Likewise, Dark, as Blake identified, charged at her with his katana. Knowing that Natalie wouldn't let her opponent go or even share her enemies, John did as requested and joined the others at getting Roman, who shot Ruby while she was distracted.

Blades clashed and both Natalie and Dark got into a swordfight.

"Who the hell are you?!" the former demanded. All she got in return was nothing but silence. "Answer me!" Both pushed each other away from their opponents and ran at each other again, clashing their blades with each other repeatedly. "Why do you have Adam Taurus' scent?! And your original scent... why does it smell familiar? Answer me now!" Dark's silence only irritated her even more so. She distanced herself away from her opponent and, with her weapon in bow form, shot out multiple arrows at him, all with different kind of dust infused at the arrowheads.

The silent White Fang, much to her surprise, changed his weapon's form to a submachine gun and shot a bullet at each arrows, causing them all to explode on impact. Due to the distance, none of the arrows got close enough for the Dust to hit him.

"Who. Are. You." she demanded once more.

"Hey! We gotta go!" they heard. Both looked up and saw Roman on a bullhead, calling Dark to catch up to them. Somehow, Dark changed his weapon into a grappling hook and tossed it at the bullhead, letting it carry him away from their fight.

"Hey! Get back here!" Natalie shot an arrow at the grappling hook, only for Roman to fire his cane/gun and intercept the hit, making their escape a success. Watching them escape made Natalie tighten her grip on her bow, enough to draw out her blood.

John and the others looked at the girl in worry.

"N-"

" **RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!** " John was cut off at Natalie's scream.

* * *

Later on that day, police came and arrested as well as interrogated the remaining White Fang members. Natalie joined in on the interrogation, demanding to know where Adam Taurus was and who Dark was. Either they were all loyal to them or they were actually and truthfully clueless, for all said that they didn't know where Adam was at this time and they never knew who Dark was under the mask, other that the fact that he's the White Fang's reaper. Unsatisfied with their answers... she put them all in near-death conditions. Usually, the police would tell her to not do that, but this wasn't the first time she had interrogated anyone while they were around.

"Got nothing again?" John asked.

"Every time I feel like I'm getting closer to the White Fang, I'm actually getting farther away from them. So you tell me, John, how should I feel about this situation?" she asked back.

"Don't go all wolf just because I'm a rabbit faunus," he joked in return. One look at the face she was making and John ceased his small laugh. "And we're at that mood. Got it."

"What brings you here anyway? And I swear, if you were sent here by-!" Natalie reached for her weapon.

"Whoa! Chill, dog! Ozzie didn't send me here!"

"How do you know I was referring to him?" she narrowed her eyes and was tempted to swing her sword at him.

"How do you know which 'Ozzie' I was referring to? And maybe I was only saying that to get into your mood."

Knowing John for so long, Natalie knew it was hard to tell if he was serious or not since he kept making jokes about things. "Even now, I don't know if you're speaking the truth or not," she grumbled.

"Which is why Ozzie sent me." The wolf turned to the rabbit when she heard those words. "Kidding~" She then face-palmed, wondering why she kept going at his pace.

"In any case, there's still one member I haven't asked yet about that 'Dark' guy," Natalie said.

"Who? Last I remember, you 'interrogated' all of them."

"Not a former member."

John flinched slightly when she said that. "Whoa! Whoever this former member is, I'm pretty sure that person doesn't deserve your wrath!" Natalie looked at him in both confusion and suspicion.

"I'm not going to torture her." She walked over to where Ruby, Blake, Sun, Penny, Weiss and Yang were. "Belladonna!"

They flinched at her voice and turned to her.

"Y-Yeah...?" Blake asked.

"That guy from earlier. Dark. What do you know about him?" Natalie demanded.

Ruby got in between the two. "Hey! If you think you can just torture Blake to give you some information, you got another thing coming!"

Yang and Weiss widened their eyes in shock at what they just heard.

"You torture people?!" the blonde gasped.

"I never thought you'd stoop so low!" the heiress said.

"As true as it is, I'm not going to torture her," Natalie corrected. "I'll ask again. What do you know about Dark?"

Blake cautiously asked back, "Why do you want to know?"

Natalie narrowed her eyes in slight annoyance, but tried not to consider torturing the truth out of her. "He's quite familiar to me. Now tell me what you know."

It was silent for a few seconds. Natalie was actually considering breaking her promise when Blake said, "He was a friend. A great friend. He joined up one day when the White Fang was recruiting new members."

"Did he say where he was from?" she asked.

"He never said. Then again, the White Fang never questioned anyone's birthplace."

Getting the small piece of information that she needed, Natalie walked away. "Thanks," she said as she walked.

* * *

As Natalie walked away, Team RWBY, Sun and John just watched her walk, the former group in shock.

"Did he just... say 'thanks'?" Yang asked.

"I never thought I would hear him say that word," Weiss said.

"I guess the guy isn't as bad as we thought," Sun said.

They heard stifled laughs and turned to see John trying to hold back his laugh.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked.

"Oh I'm fine. I'm fine," the rabbit faunus assured.

"Right..."


	9. First Mission

**A/N: There is a bloody scene in the middle of this that was cut short because I feel like I would get nightmares if I continued to write it! I do not do scary, but for the sake of Natalie's character, it had to be done and for good reason! I left a warning before that scene, so if you guys don't do bloody torture, skip until you see another message that basically said it ended!**

 **Oh! And here's the opening for this story. A certain writer thought the song would fit and I agreed 100%. Enjoy.**

* * *

 ** _*OPENING*_**

 _(The shattered moon of Remnant shines in the sky as the view pans down to a cliffside, where the members of team RWBY stand behind a closed-eyed Natalie. Her eyes open, glaring at the camera.)_

 ** _I… will change the world! Your tears will change real my soul!_**  
 _(The title reveals itself one word at a time, while the background slowly goes from black to white as Beacon Academy is shown overhead.)_

 ** _From out of the flowing air, it rocks the world-_**  
 _(Natalie kneels in front of the grave of her family, standing up with a vengeful look on her face as she grasps her bow.)_  
 ** _The time limit is drawing near… What to do?_**  
 _(She steps away from there to in front of the statue in Beacon Academy, looking up at it, and then hearing team Ruby calling out to her, and she turns to see her and the rest of team RWBY.)_  
 ** _Shout! Deep, jet-black eyes,_**  
 _(Dark sits in a dark corner part of Vale's alleyway, standing up and placing his White Fang mask on.)_  
 ** _Ahh, bearing a lasting grudge._**  
 _(John taking off his White Fang mask to look up at the sky, seeing the ghostly images of his friends of team TROJ)_  
 ** _A soaring hero of darkness; Enkindled!_**  
 _(Screen shows Cinder, Emerald and Mercury stand in front of a swarm of various Grimm, to Torchwick and Neo stand in front of a bunch of his subordinates, to Adam standing in front of the White Fang, his mask glowing red. Natalie's eyes appear, flaring up in hatred.)_

 ** _Change the world, strong my heart! Whatever controls me, I'll pierce through it!_**  
 _(Team RWBY display their skills with their weapon against members of the White Fang.)_  
 ** _Praise is our my reward, and set off my burning aesthetic!_**  
 _(Team JNPR fight against a swarm of Grimm, displaying their strength in combat.)_  
 ** _Without showing my tears, I still swear to protect you._**  
 _(John and Dark square off against one another, glaring at each other as they readied their weapons. Natalie turns away from Professor Goodwitch and Ozpin, and walks towards Adam, with her sword ready. They then engage in combat.)_  
 ** _Now let loose and realize!_**  
 _(She stands in the middle of Team RWBY, JNPR, and John, within a fiery field, readying bow, and she charges in with a angry battlecry.)_

 _(Off in the distance, a figure watches the anger-induced battle go on, and a smile forms on the figure's face. Team RWBY prepares their weapons one at a time, followed by team JNPR, then Jackson, then team the list of enemies.)_

 ** _Now we are!  
_** _(Natalie glares at the screen as it zooms quickly away from her, revealing herself and the heroes in front of Beacon Academy again.)_

* * *

It was early in the afternoon. Natalie was walking through a trail, a traveler's bag over her shoulder. She breathed the air and couldn't help but feel a small wave of nostalgia flowing through her.

' _Feels like I'm walking home,_ ' she thought.

"Haven't seen you this calm in... well, forever," came John's voice from behind as he caught up to her.

"How can I not? The air here feels like home," Natalie said through her voice changer. "Although..."

Behind them, Weiss and Ruby were arguing about what would happen if one would mix two different Dust together. Yang was trying to get Blake to continue whatever conversation comes to mind, while said faunus was reading a book titled 'Ninjas of Love'.

"It would be much better if they didn't come along..." the secret wolf faunus grumbled, holding back the urge to snarl at the girls for silence.

"Tell me again why you brought them along then," her rabbit faunus friend asked.

Just the thought of the reason made Natalie want to wish for a Grimm, or a pack of them, to appear for her to kill, as she explained why she had to bring the team along with her.

* * *

 _ ***FLASHBACK***_

Natalie was in Ozpin's office. The headmaster called her up for a mission, one that was near her home village, or what was left of it. "So my neighboring village, Kalas, is being raided by bandits?"

"That's right. I know this has nothing to do with what you want, but I assumed that considering its situation and status are similar to your home, maybe you'd like to help them," Ozpin said.

Natalie didn't waste a time to answer. "I'll take it. Besides, the mayor there is a family friend, unless they changed it that is."

"Well, there's only one way to find out, isn't there?" Natalie nodded at Ozpin's question and walked, when he then said, "Well, I guess Team RWBY will be having their guide with them after all."

The vigilante stood in her spot at his words. "Come again?"

"Oh yes. I may have told them about the mission and they accepted whole-heartedly."

"So in other words this is actually another babysitting mission?!" Natalie demanded with a growl.

"Not a babysitting mission; just that you'll guide them to Kalas and help them with the mission," he corrected without missing a beat.

"To sum it up, it is a babysitting mission!"

"Well, if you want to put it that way. But you're not going to turn down this mission after accepting it, are you? Especially since the mayor specifically asked for you. Which would bring us back to the wonder if he is the same one you know. I am to assume that he is."

* * *

 _ ***END OF FLASHBACK***_

"Once this mission is over, I will kill him," Natalie swore. "While we're on the topic of uninvited guests, why are you here?"

"I'm bored," John simply answered.

"And the reason why you wouldn't bother to at least stay in class is because?"

"I practically know everything already."

"At least be a guardian for the other faunus there."

"You say that, but there's not much protecting to do there. Especially since, according to a fellow rabbit faunus, you scared the shit out of all the bullies there." He's not wrong. After what Natalie did to Cardin back in Forever Fall, word spread fast and no one dealt with the faunus or anyone they deemed lower than them ever again.

"I suppose that's true." Natalie was slowly losing her patience as she heard RWBY still arguing about whatever it was they were arguing. "HEY!" Her shout grabbed their attention. "Either you shut up and catch up or stay and be eaten by Grimm!" That got the four to be silent and catch up to the two faunus.

"I'd like to know why Ozpin set us up with you," Weiss asked.

Natalie growled as she answered, "Truthfully, I want to know that as well."

"Okay. Then how about you tell us why we're walking probably five-hundred feet to get to the village when we could've just used a bullhead and landed somewhere near there?"

"Weiss is right. Besides, we could've just jumped off and landed in the village," Yang agreed.

"Have you heard of Kalas Village?" John asked the girls.

"Not until Professor Ozpin told us about the mission," Blake answered.

"Then there you go." They looked at him confused. "The village's been a secret for many years. Truth be told, you girls weren't suppose to know about it, but desperate time calls for desperate measures."

"You said 'you girls'. Does that mean you and Nathan know about the village?" Ruby asked.

Before John could answer, Natalie said, "Enough questions. We're here." The group stopped and were face-to-face with a cliff.

"Um... This is a cliff," Ruby stated.

Natalie and John ignored her and approached the cliff. Both placed their palms on certain parts of the cliff. The solid surface was pushed in and the bottom of the cliff split, revealing it to be a secret door. Seeing this left Team RWBY in great shock.

"Hurry up," Natalie told them. The girls followed John in, as the vigilante looked behind her to look out for spies. As soon as the group went through the door, Natalie pressed something on the cave wall and closed the secret passage.

"What the-?! What happened to the light?!" Weiss asked. The moment she asked that, lights were turned on in the tunnel, revealing there to be lamps on the walls.

"It's this way," Natalie said as she and John went on ahead.

The group walked down the tunnel and found themselves at a dead end. Natalie knocked on the wall.

"Password," came a voice on the other side, surprising Team RWBY.

"Kalmarnia," the wolf faunus simply spoke. The wall rose, revealing it to be another secret passage. On the other side of the passage, surprising the girls even further, was a village. One... that was practically in ruins. Approaching them was a male beaver faunus with a beaver tail.

"Hey guys!" he greeted them, mainly John and Nathalie. "It's been a while." He looked to Team RWBY with looks of suspicions. "And who are they?"

"At ease, Bret. These lovely ladies are with us," John assured. "We're here for the message Anton sent Ozpin."

"Oh. Well, in that case, you all can go on ahead. Be warned; everyone is jumpy lately because of... Well, you can see why." They all nodded and walked to Kalas village.

* * *

As they walked to their client's home, they noticed everyone was giving them weird and scared looks, especially to Team RWBY.

"This place sure is isolated, isn't it?" Yang asked.

"Of course it is. This place is sacred and has a great secret, one that should not be known to anyone outside the village," Natalie said.

Weiss noticed something else about the people in Kalas village. "Are there... human and faunus couples?" The rest of her team looked around and found it to be true. Some of the faunus and humans were together, as either lovers or as family.

"That's another thing. Because of the discrimination of faunus, Kalas is one of the very few places that accepts faunus and allows the love between faunus and humans."

Blake looked at the village in shock and happiness. Shock because she didn't know there was a place that allowed humans and faunus to fall in love with each other. Happy, because she was proven right; there can be peace between her kind and humans.

A ball was kicked to their way and stopped by Ruby's feet. The fifteen-year-old stopped and looked down to see a squirrel faunus running to pick up the ball, but stopped at the sight of her staring at the child. Ruby picked up the ball and approached her.

"Here. This is your's, right?" she asked.

The girl was about to take it when someone called, "Tristan, don't!" An older squirrel faunus came and snatched the child away from Ruby. From a distance, she heard, who she assumed is the mother, said, "You can't go near those people. They're from the outside."

"But they're with our heroes," the child, Tristan, reasoned.

"That may be, but you can't just trust them so easily."

Hearing those words hurt Ruby a bit as she just put the ball down and caught up with everyone else.

* * *

The group arrived at their client's home and either sat or stood in the living room on a sofa. Sitting across from them was a lion faunus in a business suit and a woman in a white dress, both few years older than them.

"We are pleased that you came," the guy said. "Your guests, on the other hand..."

"Don't worry, Pedro, Wanda. They're with us," Natalie assured. "Speaking of guests, everyone seemed more tense about having outsiders here, compared to when John first arrived. What happened? Is it because of the bandits?"

"That's right," the woman, Wanda, replied. "As you and John know, this village has been hidden for decades."

"That long?!" Yang gasped.

"Silence!" Natalie scolded. Team RWBY kept quiet.

"Go on," John insisted.

Pedro continued the story. "Then one day, bandits came and attacked us. There was no warning. They somehow knew our location and the password and just attacked us, made our home their's."

"Where are they now?" John asked.

"Yeah. If they declared this to be their home, where are they?" Weiss asked.

"That's what we all questioned, for they set up a base near the entrance, or so some of us heard," Wanda answered.

"A base? In the woods?" Ruby questioned.

"Now that I think about it, on our way here, I heard some chatter and assumed it was John and Nathan talking," Blake recalled.

Both adults widened their eyes for a second before covering it up with their neutral faces.

"I see. That might be them, preparing to raid our home once more," the male said.

"What are they looking for for them to be here and attack you guys though?" Ruby asked.

The two looked at each other unsure if they should answer the question.

"Pedro, Wanda," Natalie called. "These people can be trusted. I assure you."

Both knew Nathan for a while and nodded their heads, feeling assured.

"Hidden in this village, there's a special kind of treasure. It is a bow, one that is said to ensure victory to anyone who uses it. The Vijaya. Only we, the people in this village, know where it is. And because of that, every several days, the bandits would come back and demand to know where, or they would destroy our home, or kill a certain amount of people here. Our son got caught in the crossfire, heavily wounded... And he's just a little boy..." Wanda shed a tear as she thought of her boy, who would've been on death's door, had the doctors not saved his life.

Team RWBY felt sick to the stomach upon hearing that. John was just as sick. Natalie, on the other hand, "Before they arrived, did anything happen?" They all looked at her confused.

"Nathan. What do you mean?" Pedro asked.

"Exactly as I asked. Did anything happen before they arrived? No matter how big or small, did anything at all happen?"

Before anyone could say anything, a knock was heard at the front door. Wanda went to open it and revealed it to be a young man around Pedro and Wanda's age.

"Oh Morgan!" Wanda spoke in surprise.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," he said. "I brought some of my homemade lasagna."

"You're always so kind. Especially since you returned from your trip. Pedro and I will enjoy them."

"Yeah. By the way, it's tomorrow isn't it? When they will come again."

"I'm afraid so. I advise for you to stay safe."

"I'll try. Good night."

"Good night."

The guy called Morgan left the building. Wanda walked back to her spot next to Pedro.

"Who was it?" he asked.

"It was Morgan. As usual, he brought some of his lasagna over to us," she replied.

"I don't mean to eavesdrop on the conversation you had with him, but what do you mean 'trip'?" Natalie asked.

"A month after you last visited us, Morgan went away to learn more about the world. He came back last month."

' _Last time I was here was a year and a half ago,_ ' the wolf faunus thought.

"And when did the raid start again?" Everyone all looked at her confused.

"Around three weeks ago," the lion faunus replied.

"So after Morgan came... And did anything happen between Morgan's return and the start of the raid?"

John caught on to her suspicions. "Nathan. You can't be saying that you're suspecting Morgan to have something to do with how they got here." Everyone looked at him to the wolf vigilante in shock.

"He may have dropped something that gave away this village's secrecy, is all I'm saying," Natalie defended.

"You say that, but you know Morgan. He isn't that careless," Pedro laughed off.

"I suppose that's true." Natalie got up from her spot. "Well, I suppose this is where we take our leave. Is that apartment building still up?"

"Thankfully. I do hope you six can stop the bandits."

"Don't worry. We'll make quick work of them."

* * *

It was night time. Team RWBY, Natalie and John were in the wolf faunus' room for a meeting.

"Tell me again what was so important that you had to call all of us in here?" Weiss asked Natalie, for the latter was the one who called for the meet.

"We make our move tonight," she answered, surprising the group. "I don't doubt Wanda's words, however I have my suspicions about Morgan."

"Wait. You think he's working with them?" Ruby asked.

"Everything about this village was kept a secret for a long time. Now, unless if something else happened that led them here, Morgan is the most suspicious out of everyone else here."

"Then how are we going to get some information out of him?" Blake asked.

John flinched at the question, as though wishing the cat faunus never asked that.

"I'm glad you asked," Natalie said. If she didn't have the mask on, they would see an evil smile on her face.

* * *

Later, everyone in the village was asleep in their nice, comfy homes. Of course, said homes wouldn't be called that for long, for by morning, the bandits that raided them will return and do whatever it takes to get the secret treasure. Likewise, no one was having a peaceful sleep.

In one home, one villager was the only one having a peaceful sleep. That is, until he heard faint knocking. He slowly opened his eyes and rubbed sleep out of them.

"Who's here at this hour?" Morgan asked. He got out of bed and walked down to the front. The knocking was getting louder as he walked closer to the door.

"Okay! I'm coming!" he shouted. Morgan opened the door and, before he knew it, felt himself being dragged at high speed. All of a sudden, he found himself in the cave connecting the secret entrance to the village. "What the-?"

"MORGAN HARTINSON!" He jumped at the voice and turned to see Natalie standing before him, John and Team RWBY behind her. "You have failed this village!" Before anyone could react, she took an arrow and shot it at Morgan. The arrow split and bound him to the wall.

"What the-?! What is this?!" he demanded.

"Many years Kalas was never known from the outside world! There wasn't even a hint about its existence in any of the kingdoms! No one was suppose to know about it except for the people of Kalas and Harmonia! Until you traveled out of Kalas and returned," she said.

Morgan narrowed his eyes in a glare. "What makes you think it was me?! What about those allies of your's?!"

"DO NOT TEST ME!" Natalie shot out another arrow, one that pierced through his hand as he screamed in pain.

Team RWBY were shocked at the action and attempted to stop, when John got in the way.

"What are you doing?! He's going to kill him!" Weiss demanded.

"Torture? Yes. Kill?... That depends," John said.

"Well stop him! You're his friend, aren't you?!" Yang told him.

"Trust me, I want to. But when Nat get's like this... There's no stopping it."

Natalie continued her interrogation. "Who are the bandits?! Where are they hiding?! What do they plan to do with the treasure?! Why are you betraying your kin?!"

Morgan was trembling in fear of the girl. "I-I don't know! I've never interacted with them! I swear!" Natalie wasn't buying it and shot another arrow, this time at his forearm as he screamed painfully again.

"What are you doing?! He said he doesn't know!" Ruby defended him.

"He's lying!" the wolf faunus corrected. Turning back to Morgan, she warned, "I am going to shoot your upper arm. Then your shoulder. Then I have the choice of your head or your heart. So choose wisely. Where are the bandits?"

"I... I swear. I don't know," the male human said.

Natalie didn't buy it and shot another arrow where she said she would hit, causing the guy to scream. "Try again! Why did you betray the people in this village?!"

"I-I have nothing to do with them! Honest!" Another arrow was pierced through his shoulder. This time it left a burning sensation.

"One last chance. Where are they?!" Natalie prepared another arrow.

Yang's eyes turned red as she couldn't bear to watch anymore of the torture. "Okay that's it! You stop doing that right now or-!"

"T-They're in the woods!" She ceased her threat as they all heard words coming out of Morgan's mouth. "If you walk out of the cave and head northwest, you'll find their base, I swear!" Team RWBY widened their eyes in shock to hear him admit that he knew where the bandits were hiding.

"What's the name?" Natalie asked, arrow still ready to be fired.

"T-The White Fang!" Everyone's eyes widened at the three words. One certain wolf tightened her grip at the name and trembled slightly.

"Why did you betray this village?" she then asked.

"I couldn't take it anymore. The thought of humans and faunus living together made me sick! And yet, everyone else was okay with it! Even my first love, Wanda. She married a beast! An animal! I figured if something tragic had happened, I'd win her over and become her true love!"

"You did all this for your own selfish desires?"

"Yes. And only the mayor of Kalas Village would know where Vijaya is. If I had that, I would erase the faunus from this world; I would be a hero!"

Hearing all that was enough for Natalie, as she released the arrow and shot, unexpectedly, by her comrades' feet.

"Hey! What was-?!" Yang wasn't able to finish her question, as when she tried to take a step closer, she hit some kind of force field. "Huh?"

"A force field?" Blake assumed.

"You all go on ahead. I'll catch up after I teach him a lesson," Natalie told them.

Assuming that they would be stubborn enough to not go, John used his semblance and got Team RWBY out of the cavern.

"What was that for?!" Ruby asked.

"It's best if you don't see what will happen," the rabbit faunus answered. "Now come on. We have a mission to complete." Reluctantly, the four girls followed John to the White Fang's hideout.

* * *

 _ **(WARNING! WARNING! THIS CONTAINS A WHOLE BUNCH OF TORTURE AND BLOOD! IF YOU DON'T DO EITHER OF THOSE, SKIP THIS PART OF THE CHAPTER! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!)**_

Back with Natalie, she changed her bow back to sword form and approached Morgan.

"W-What are you going to do to me?!" he demanded.

"A little thing called a punishment," she simply answered. Natalie jabbed her sword down at his leg, causing him to scream in pain. "Death is too merciful for a traitor like you. And I'd rather not waste any more arrows." She slowly took the blade out of his leg. Halfway out, she slowly dragged it down his leg to his foot, making the cut bigger than it should've. All the while, Morgan was screaming and begging for her to stop.

"Please stop! Stop! It hurts, goddammit!" he screamed.

"This compared to the hell you put your own people in. It doesn't even match one that a child felt," so Natalie said. "You've made them suffer; now take all of their sufferings." She took out a vial of Fire Dust and sprinkled some of it on the wound, leaving a hot, burning, fiery sensation that could kill.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH! I-It hurts! Please stop!"

"You brought them here. And because of you, Wanda's son almost got killed. I assume that there are kids who actually died because of you!" She cut his uninjured arm and left a large gash on it, as well as freed it from the binds. Before Morgan knew it, Natalie took the arm and bent it how it shouldn't have ever been bent, destroying the joints as he cried bloody murder.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

"Unfortunately for you, no one can help you. Because of the force field I put up, no one can hear us. But we can hear them." Natalie then pushed his forearm down, revealing some of his bloody bone as he screamed louder, pleading her to stop.

Instead of stopping, Natalie continued the torture. She stabbed her sword down at Morgan's uninjured leg and dragged it down, making the cut bigger, and breaking more of his leg bones. She took the blade out and stabbed it down again, ripping out some flesh and bones as Morgan continued to scream bloody murder. She then took out the arrow on his hand and stabbed it... where men should never be even be hit, much to Morgan's great agony.

"W-Why...? Why... are you doing this?! For some animals?!" he dared ask and wheezed in pain.

"Well, considering John is, or should be, smart enough to keep those girls away from here at the moment." Natalie took off her mask and removed her hood, revealing her true self to Morgan.

"You're... You're a faunus?!" The only one who knew of her true identity in Kalas were Pedro and Wanda, so to know that Natalie was really a girl was an extreme shock to Morgan.

"There's this. And I hate traitors. Don't worry though; you won't die from this. Believe me, I've done torture before and none of my victims died from them. Traumatized? Very. Dead? Never. How about we see if you're the first?" She pressed something on her weapon and her blade was in flames as she moved it closer to his face.

"No. No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

 _ **(THE TORTURE ENDS HERE! YOU MAY KEEP READING FROM HERE!)**_

About half an hour later, Natalie, with her disguise back on, walked out of the cave, where John and Team RWBY waited.

"I thought you all went on ahead," she spoke in her fake voice.

Everyone turned and the girls all widened their eyes in shock at the amount of blood on her.

"What happened to you?! What happened to Morgan?!" Yang asked.

"Let's just say... You better hope Bret comes to pick up his body," she simply answered. "Now come on. We're wasting time when we shouldn't have. Especially since you five could've just went on ahead and take out the White Fang." Natalie walked ahead of them to the base, as they all followed her, Team RWBY reluctantly and several feet away from the vigilante and her rabbit faunus friend.

"Are we going to forget what happened?" Ruby asked.

"Of course not! He just tortured an innocent man to his possible death!" Weiss replied.

"Only not so innocent," Yang corrected.

"There could've been another way to do this, but I guess that was the most efficient and the fastest way to get something out of him before the village gets raided again," Blake pointed out.

"Yeah, except we already got information and he still tortured him!" the heiress added.

"If you girls have time to talk about me behind my back, you should have time to catch up," Natalie said.

"Nat, lighten up. It's not like they meant to," John defended. "Besides, you were going a bit too far, as per usual."

"Usual?! He does that all the time?!" Weiss demanded.

"Ah... I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"You're going to tell them anyway, whether or not it is by accident," Natalie pointed out.

John laughed nervously. "I guess so..."

She sighed at the confession. "In any case, I can tell none of you are going to help me. John, if you want to give them some history lesson, be my guest. I have some White Fang to kill." Natalie shot a grappling arrow at a tree and shot herself over to the base.

* * *

Team RWBY just watched in shock as Natalie made her leave.

Weiss, of course, was the first to break the silence. "Grrr... WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS?!"

"I agree! He doesn't have to act like a jerk all the time!" Yang said.

"He has his reasons for acting that way," John told them.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know if you heard, but Nathan had a tough past. If you had heard of that, what you don't know... is what exactly happened. The guy might not forgive me for telling you this, but it has to be known at some point. Come." John walked in a different direction and the girls, although reluctantly, followed him.

* * *

After an hour of walking, the group arrived at what seemed to be a cemetery.

"There sure are a lot of tombstones here," Yang stated.

"Are these deceased from Kalas?" Weiss asked.

"No. This place- this cemetery... This was Nat's home," John said.

"He lived in a cemetery?" Ruby asked.

"No Ruby; it means this wasn't a cemetery," Blake corrected. Out of the four RWBY members, she was the only one who knew what he meant.

"That's right Blake. This is, or was, Harmonia Village, Nat's home." The humans of RWBY all looked at John in shock. This cemetery was a village. "It was a lot like Kalas, only hidden in the woods, and the villagers were born fighters. Everyone got along. Faunus and humans alike were welcomed and treated as equal. Only those who lived in the village or were invited in knew its location. Nat's brother left the village just to study at Beacon to become a Huntsman. He returned one day with his teammates, introducing them to his home and his family. They all got along with everyone right off the bat. But then, one day... That all changed."

"It was five years ago, when the White Fang turned evil. One of those teammates turned out to be a member of the White Fang and led the group to this village, unexpectedly, with a horde of Grimm." The girls widened their eyes in shock. "No one was ready for the attack. They all tried to fight back, but were overwhelmed by the numbers of both Grimm and the White Fang members. You can just imagine how hurt Nat and her brother were when they found out that someone who was like family to them betrayed them. All because he believed that everything about this village was a lie and faunus and humans can never be in peace. Nat was the only survivor."

Although she heard of the story before, Blake couldn't help but be saddened at every detail. Especially after hearing that Adam was actually friend of Natalie's brother and was seen as a brother. She now understood why the last survivor of Harmonia had a huge grudge on her mentor.

"How do know this much about Nathan?" Yang asked.

"He told me, when I earned his trust," the rabbit faunus answered.

"Even so, that doesn't mean he has to torture Morgan like that!" Weiss still claimed.

"True as it is, Natalie couldn't handle traitors, especially if that person betrayed a family. Kalas, like Harmonia, treated everyone like family. And she would never forgive anyone who would sold out their family for their own selfish desires."

The four girls looked down, processing the information through their heads. After hearing so much of Natalie's past, they couldn't help but wonder if they should try opening up to her again, as Ruby had tried to do many times.

Determined, Ruby looked up and said, "Okay team! Let's not waste any more time! Nathan's going to need some back up going up against the White Fang! We should all go, help him out, and earn his trust!" Her teammates nodded in agreement, just as determined to get Natalie to open up to them.

John smiled, happy to hear and know that they would try and be Natalie's friend, even after hearing her past. Now, if only Natalie would feel the same way for them.


	10. Sapphire Trailer

**This is a request from the original creator of one of the OCs in this story. This trailer was also his idea. I like it, and I hope the rest of you do as well. So yes, in other words, everything here is all him.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY of any kind.**

* * *

It was evening. The dark sky was starting to fade from twilight, and stars began to show. A small, peaceful village called Theseus was off in the distance, the lights of the houses all out. However, there was a cliff high above the town. On that cliff were about twenty uniformed characters. Members of the White Fang, all of which had their masks on.

The leader of the group stood in front of the group, with a large axe equipped to his back, glaring down at the village. He turned to his group and shouted, "Listen up, all of you! Adam has informed us of this village's major, a human, has decided to force a faunus, one of our own, to marry him. This injustice is something we cannot tolerate, is it?"

The group all roared in response to this with shouts of anger.

"We do not tolerate the treatment these people do to the faunus, so it is our duty to put them in their place," the leader continued. "Burn every house down you see! Kill every fleeing human in this village! And any leftovers will be left for the Grimm to have. All in the name of the White Fang, we will bring justice to our kind!"

Everyone roared in agreement, raising weapons in declaration.

They all took off down the cliff, using their reflexes as warriors and faunus to move down towards the ground safely. They charged together towards the village, ready to take it on.

As soon as they arrived, they began rushing to the houses, bursting right into them to kill the sleeping humans inside. However, there was one problem; the people were not in the houses they entered.

"What? They're not here?" one White Fang member questioned.

"No one's in this house!" another one shouted.

"It's completely empty!"

"Same goes for this one!"

"What?! Did they go on holiday or something?!"

The leader heard all of this and was shocked. No lights were shining from the houses in the town from a distance and no movement was able to be seen throughout the streets. The town was deserted, and not a single person remained.

"What does this mean? Why isn't there anyone here?!" he demanded.

Two of the White Fang members rushed through the town, stopping in the middle of the streets, searching about for any signs of life.

"What the hell is going on here?" one of the members asked.

"You don't think… they knew we were coming?" the female answered, looking to her companion.

"That is the most likely possibility," a White Fang member in a long coat walked from behind, drawing their attention. "But you aren't asking the right question. The question is this; How did they know? The answer is simple…" He whipped off his coat, including the mask he wore. "… It's because I told them," the rabbit faunus finished, grinning.

The two White Fang members were shocked as the young boy charged at them with great speed, unleashing a leaping kick that sent the male faunus flying into one of the walls of the house, knocking him unconscious. The female tried to swing her sword, but the faunus boy shifted with his grounded foot, unleashing a roundhouse kick that sent the female screaming in pain as she smashed into a bunch of wooden boxes.

The commotion drew the attention of the other White Fang members. They ushered everyone to where the fight was taking place, revealing the boy standing near the two fallen White Fang members.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" the leader demanded. "They are your brethren! How dare you strike them down!"

The boy glared at the leader as all of the White Fang members surrounded the streets around him. "Sorry, but I don't remember thinking we were in the same White Fang group," he recalled. "My name is John. But you can call me Jackie. I'm for the previous and original White Fang group, not the terrorist White Fang." He whipped off the white uniform of the White Fang, revealing his attire underneath, including a blue shirt with the original White Fang emblem on the back, which didn't have the claw marks.

"Sir! I think that's him!" one of the White Fang members informed the leader. "The head of the rebellious group of kids, team TROJ. The Turbo Traitor!"

John smirked at what he called him. "Oh, the irony…" he muttered.

(Cue song 'Axxxis' by LiSA)

The leader snarled as he bellowed, "Kill him!"

All the White Fang members charged at John as he thumped his fists together twice, showing his weapons on his lower arms. He then took a fighter's stance.

Two of the faster White Fang members came at him from the front and behind, swinging their blades at him. Jackie leapt high into the sky, avoiding the attacks. At the peak of his jump, two more fighters came at him with gauntlet fists. Jackie started to flip all around as one came close, going in for a punch. He kicked the fist out of the way and swung his other foot to the guy's face, knocking him out. The second person came close, but was met with a meteor punch that sent him to the ground.

Jackie dove down to the ground as the White Fang members came at where he was landing at. He looked to see a blade come at his neck. The blade was blocked... by a narrow, kite shield-like guard on his weapons. Jackie kicked the person back into another guy, forcing them away. He spun and knocked out two more opponents with a pair of kicks and a back hand.

One White Fang member shot some bullets from his shotgun-like weapon. Jackie parried all that would've hit him and readied his left vambrace weapon, Falcon. He shot the kite shield piece forward, which was revealed to have a tether cord attached. The shield-piece passed the shooter from afar. For a moment, the guy thought he had missed, but Jackie instead sunk the shield into the wooden crate behind him and pulled it in. The result was the crate hitting the guy, breaking it apart from the force and knocking the guy out.

Another guy tried to cut Jackie while he was reeling in his shield, but Jackie detected it and leapt out of the way, retracting the weapon back to normal as he did so. He then reached a wall, placed his feet on it, and pushed himself off of it. He shot Falcon off once more, this time wrapping the cord around his attacker's legs. Jackie passed the guy and reeled in the cord, tightening it and yanking the guy with Jackie's momentum. With a pull of his arm, Jackie swung the man about and knocked three oncoming enemies in front of him. He then landed, skidded to a halt, and used the momentum of his swing to knock the two others that were behind him from either side, using the White Fang member he had tied to his weapon. With that done, he whipped the guy upwards, using a whip wave to detach the man from Falcon and sent him flying far away as he retract his weapon back into place again.

The remaining members, minus the leader, transformed their weapons into guns and started firing at Jackie. He placed up his other vambrace weapon, Hawk, as a means of defense against the fire, and used Falcon again, this time firing it at the top of a house behind him. He then pulled himself away from the range of the fire as Hawk's shield was raised, revealing a double-barrel gun underneath. He then fired down at the opponents five times, sending kinetic shots down at the enemy. The shots either hit them or the ground beneath them, resulting in all of the White Fang members getting flung backwards hitting the walls and the ground, some knocked out, but others managed to hold on.

Jackie then noticed the platform of crates above their position, and shot his final pair of kinetic shots at one of the legs of the platform. The leg broke, and the crates cascaded down onto the group of White Fang members, knocking all out that were still conscious. With that settled, Jackie leapt off the house he was on, discharging all empty shells from Hawk, grabbing a new cartridge from his belt, and placing it in. All of this took place before he landed on the ground, and turned to face the leader, who growled at how easily he bested the White Fang group.

(Song ends)

"How dare you, you traitorous faunus." the leader growled, "You'd dare to interfere with the justice we were going to give to this village? Do you realize what you are attempting to defend?!" "Sure. I'm defending an innocent village from your group's havoc." Jackie answered, closing his eyes.

"The mayor of this town intends to steal the freedom of an innocent faunus!" the leader barked, "Do you intend to let that follow through?!" "I will, but only because I know the true info." Jackie answered, glaring back at the leader, "Adam really played you for a fool, didn't he? Not letting you in on the truth of this whole ordeal." "What?" the leader questioned, confused.

"First of all, the mayor of this town who's name is Lyson, didn't force Hermes, the faunus, into marrying him." Jackie explained, "The truth was that they fell in love with one another willingly. Marriage between faunus and humans have always been conflicting, but the mayor made sure this village would not see such things in harmful ways. He intend to make the village a place of peace between faunus and humans, allowing them to wed here if each party is willing to do so. But Adam doesn't want that, does he? He sees this as a threat, and intends to put it down, along with anyone from this village."

The leader was amazed at all this new info he was given, and yet, he found this unbelievable. "You…you're lying!" he barked, pulling out his axe, "Adam would never lie to his fellow brethren of the White Fang. That can't be true!" "It's the truth!" Jackie barked, "Remember, I was once a White Fang member, and thus, I care about equality between humans and faunus. This village had done nothing wrong, and yet you would attack it. If you would leave this village, I will put this whole matter aside!"

"You don't get to decide that!" the leader roared, readying his axe, "I will kill you for betraying our plans, and then, I will trust Adam's orders, hunt down every single member of this village, and kill them myself!"

He charged forward at Jackie, swinging his axe at him. Jackie endured with his armguards, but the force of the attack sent him flying, breaking through the stone wall of a house nearby.

He fell backwards, groaning in pain, and heard a roar as the guy pursued him, making a leaping attack at where he laid. Jackie rolled out of the way, got to his feet and bounced back as the leader slammed his axe into the ground, creating a shockwave that not only caused damaged to the ground, but caused the building to go unstable. Jackie blasted a hole out of the wall with his gun, and made a mad dash out of the falling house. The house fell on top of the leader, while Jackie made a front flip, turned around and skidded to a halt, seeing the dust fly from the fallen stone house.

For a few seconds, Jackie didn't notice any signs of movement. However, his instincts knew it wasn't over. He was right, as he heard shifting rocks, and saw the White Fang leader rise from the rubble, turning to show that his mask had broken off of him, and that his eyes looked fierce. He also revealed to have hair that was more like a lion's mane to him, as well as cat-like ears. The man was a lion faunus.

The leader roared as he transformed his axe into a rifle, and started firing at Jackie while charging towards him. Jackie dodged and repelled all the shots from the leader's weapon, while readying to counter when the guy came in.

When he was close enough, Jackie fired kinetic shots from Hawk, but the leader expected this and twirled his weapon, repelling the shots as it transformed into its' axe form. With a hard swing, the leader slashed at Jackie, who backed off from the cut almost given to him. The shockwave of the attack did push him back, and left him off guard as the man came at Jackie with a thrust, hitting him in the stomach with blunt edge of the axe. Jackie coughed, and almost didn't notice the leader bring his axe above his head, slamming it down at his target. Jackie placed all of his aura into his armguards as he crossed them above his head, guarding against the fallen axe. The man was strong, and a crater formed at Jackie's feet from the immense power he made through the swing.

Jackie grimaced as he stumbled backwards a bit, but kept his footing as the leader continued to glare, but with a smirk at the state he placed Jackie in. "It's time we put an end to this, Turbo Traitor." he said, grasping the handle of his axe in two hands, "I wonder how much of a reward I will get for your head? I'm sure Adam has a big bounty on you."

Jackie straightened himself, recovering from the attack as he glared right back at the leader. "Adam won't be getting my head any time soon." he stated, "He's the shadow that has offended me, so I'd think it's time to mend this."

(Cue 'Brave Freak Out' by LiSA)

Jackie pumped himself up as his body glowed a green-blue aura, and his eyes flashed yellow. The small pebbles and rocks around him rose and flew away from him in result of this power. The leader braced himself, realizing that this was more than just Jackie's aura. He was activating his semblance.

Within an instant, Jackie vanished, shocking the leader. Where did he go?! he wondered. Unbeknownst to him, Jackie was in the air right behind him, and he unleashed a spin kick that sent him flying. The rabbit faunus landed on the ground and sped forward with tremendous speed, catching up with his opponent. As soon as the leader was upside down, Jackie began punching him with such a rapid force, his fists were nothing but blurs. The leader couldn't even see the amount of attacks in rapid succession.

Jackie then sped past him as the leader started to tumble along the ground. Jackie stopped and turned and he unleashed a kick straight into the back of the tumbling leader, causing him to gag in pain. Jackie then unleashed a shot from Hawk, and the kinetic shot blasted the leader away.

He rose to his feet, realizing he had dropped his weapon while he was being beaten by Jackie in mid-flight. Angered, he roared as he charged at Jackie, a fist raised. Jackie effortlessly dodged the attack by leaping backwards.

He then sent Falcon flying, wrapping the cord around the leader's arm. "Let's have a run through town!" Jackie told his captured opponent, and he began pulling him along with his intense speed. He kept taking many corners, slamming the leader into walls and breaking through them with his body. He would barge into the front door of a house, and the leader hammered straight through the wall. He came out the back door, with the leader breaking through another wall. He did this twice more during their run.

At the edge of the town, Jackie leapt into the air, carrying the leader with him. He detached the leader from Falcon, raised a foot above his head, and unleashed an axe kick that sent the guy screaming down to the ground below, causing rubble to go flying upon impact.

(Song ends)

Jackie landed on the ground in front of the guy, who was covered in injuries, and barely breathing. "The truth hurts, doesn't it?" he asked the leader. With that, Jackie turned and left the village, entering the forest.

It took him a while, but Jackie found a small clearing, where a girl as young as him was at. She had long raven hair, with short horns on her head, and orange eyes. She wore blue jeans and a tight orange tank top around her hourglass figure, covered by a black leather jacket. She had black combat boots, and a silver armband on her right wrist. She also had a rifle attached to the back of her coat, which had neon yellow lighting, but a rotating cartridge in the center, each carrying a different kind of Dust.

"I thought you would take care of that a lot quicker, Jackie." she told the rabbit faunus. "Sorry about that, Robin." he apologized, "I had to teach that guy a lesson he wouldn't forget. So, how goes the evacuation?"

"The villagers saw everything. They decided to relocate their town to somewhere closer to Mistral." Robin informed him, "Lyson and Hermes gave their thanks to us, and gave us a little money for compensation." "Hey, as long as those two live a happy life together, that's payment enough with me." Jackie answered, grinning.

"Are you always this foolish?" Robin asked seriously, "We need all the currency we can get to keep ourselves surviving, too." "I know." Jackie answered, looking down in a sad state, "I just wish the others were here with us to share with the reward." "I know…" Robin agreed, also sad.

The two said nothing for a few seconds, then Jackie asked, "Have you heard from Tita yet?" "Nothing." Robin answered, "She's still not answering any of our calls. She really was in a depressed state. I just hope she hadn't…"

"Don't you go there!" Jackie barked at her, "We know Tita was sad after the loss of Obero, but we know she wouldn't commit suicide. She's cares too much about life for that." "Right. Forget I said anything." Robin apologized, "I also just wonder if she kept her scroll on her." "Let's hope so." Jackie answered, sitting down on a fallen log.

Robin tossed Jackie a pair of carrots, which he caught in both hands. "So, mind telling me what's the next objective?" he asked, taking a bite out of a carrot. "Well, the area around here has been freed of White Fang troubles, for now." Robin informed him, pulling out her scroll to get info, "But there are some suspicious activities happening in Vale."

"Vale, you say?" Jackie asked, polishing one of the carrots, and moving onto the next one, "And what kind of activities are happening there?" "Dust robberies." Robin answered, "Rumors are that White Fang are involved, though the amount of Dust stolen is questionable. Why would they need so much?"

"I'm not sure." Jackie answered, standing up, "But we might learn a bit more if we head there. I heard some rumors there, myself. Mainly those of a scary new student in Beacon Academy, but I'm not sure if that's connected to anything there."

"I managed to get into some old contacts of mine who are there, and they told me that there will be a big Schnee freighter coming in to unload Dust." Robin continued, "I'd say that's a bait they would love to take, if it is them."

"Schnee, huh?" Jackie questioned, his expression darkening, "Not that I want to help that faunus-slave company, but I will look into the rumors."

"I know how you feel about the Schnee Dust Company, what with your father and brother being used there. But remember that this is mainly the result of Jacque Schnee taking over the business." Robin assured him, "As far as I can tell, the rest of his family hasn't shown any signs of going on his path. We know his eldest daughter, Winter, hasn't gone along the same path."

"Still wonder about that heiress girl, Weiss." Jackie answered, standing up as he finished his other carrot, "Well, I'd better head to the port and get to a ship to Vale. It's been a while since I've left the continent."

"You sound like you're going alone for this mission." Robin guessed. "Well, it would be better." Jackie answered, turning to his partner, "Having the two of us on the same ship might draw too much attention. Head to Mistral, and stay in our secret hideout for the meantime."

"I'll be there before the Vytal Festival." Robin assured him, "I do want front-row seats to see team SSSN in action." Jackie rolled his eyes at this. She was so in love with that group since she heard about them, especially the one named Neptune.

"I'll see you around, Robin." Jackie told her, patting her shoulder as he passed her, "And if you get any info on Tita, Adam, or the White Fang, you know my scroll number." Robin nodded in response as Jackie raced off into the forest.

"I will have vengeance on you, Adam." he muttered, glaring forward, "For changing the former White Fang to what it is now, and for Obero and Tita. You will pay for it all!" He leapt into the air, the moon basking down onto his body, as he headed to where he would board a ship.


	11. Battle From the Past

**I am so sorry for the long wait, but now it is here! The next part of The Archer Huntress! Here, we finally have a small development for our main character. How did it happen? Read and find out. With that, enjoy~**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. I do own most of the OCs in this story.**

* * *

 ** _*OPENING*_**

 _(The shattered moon of Remnant shines in the sky as the view pans down to a cliffside, where the members of team RWBY stand behind a closed-eyed Natalie. Her eyes open, glaring at the camera.)_

 ** _I… will change the world! Your tears will change real my soul!_**  
 _(The title reveals itself one word at a time, while the background slowly goes from black to white as Beacon Academy is shown overhead.)_

 ** _From out of the flowing air, it rocks the world-_**  
 _(Natalie kneels in front of the grave of her family, standing up with a vengeful look on her face as she grasps her bow.)_  
 ** _The time limit is drawing near… What to do?_**  
 _(She steps away from there to in front of the statue in Beacon Academy, looking up at it, and then hearing team Ruby calling out to her, and she turns to see her and the rest of team RWBY.)_  
 ** _Shout! Deep, jet-black eyes,_**  
 _(Dark sits in a dark corner part of Vale's alleyway, standing up and placing his White Fang mask on.)_  
 ** _Ahh, bearing a lasting grudge._**  
 _(John taking off his White Fang mask to look up at the sky, seeing the ghostly images of his friends of team TROJ)_  
 ** _A soaring hero of darkness; Enkindled!_**  
 _(Screen shows Cinder, Emerald and Mercury stand in front of a swarm of various Grimm, to Torchwick and Neo stand in front of a bunch of his subordinates, to Adam standing in front of the White Fang, his mask glowing red. Natalie's eyes appear, flaring up in hatred.)_

 ** _Change the world, strong my heart! Whatever controls me, I'll pierce through it!_**  
 _(Team RWBY display their skills with their weapon against members of the White Fang.)_  
 ** _Praise is our my reward, and set off my burning aesthetic!_**  
 _(Team JNPR fight against a swarm of Grimm, displaying their strength in combat.)_  
 ** _Without showing my tears, I still swear to protect you._**  
 _(John and Dark square off against one another, glaring at each other as they readied their weapons. Natalie turns away from Professor Goodwitch and Ozpin, and walks towards Adam, with her sword ready. They then engage in combat.)_  
 ** _Now let loose and realize!_**  
 _(She stands in the middle of Team RWBY, JNPR, and John, within a fiery field, readying bow, and she charges in with a angry battlecry.)_

 _(Off in the distance, a figure watches the anger-induced battle go on, and a smile forms on the figure's face. Team RWBY prepares their weapons one at a time, followed by team JNPR, then Jackson, then team the list of enemies.)_

 ** _Now we are!  
_** _(Natalie glares at the screen as it zooms quickly away from her, revealing herself and the heroes in front of Beacon Academy again.)_

* * *

Natalie arrived at the White Fang's camp. Hiding in the trees, she couldn't believe the amount of people that were sent to destroy Kalas.

"Adam really doesn't like peace between the two races, does he," she stated rather than questioned. In the base, there were hundreds of White Fang members, all prepared for tomorrow. She took a deep breath and noticed that Adam wasn't present and Dark was somewhere within the group. "Well now, time to get started." She took out an arrow and aimed. The arrow was released and an explosion had occurred at the center of camp.

"What the-?! What the hell happened?!"

"An explosion?!"

"Did someone drop some Fire Dust?!"

Kohaku released another arrow, this time shocking whoever was near its landing spot.

"Now what?!"

A White Fang member spotted their assailant. "Hey! Someone's up in that tree!" Another arrow was released, freezing him and those near him.

"White Fang! You have failed our world!" Natalie claimed in her fake voice. Changing her bow to sword mode, she leapt down and charged into the fray. One by one, she was killing off any White Fang member, without giving any of them the chance to even pick up a weapon. In the midst of the one-sided brawl, she picked up a sword lying on the ground and fought harder against the human-hating faunus.

She sensed something coning at her at high speed and raised both weapons just in time to block a strike from Dark.

"I was wondering when you'd show up," she said, pushing Dark off of her. "I believe we have unfinished business!" She then began an all-out assault on the fox faunus. "Tell me! Why does your scent smell familiar?! Where did you come from?! Why are you with the White Fang?! Answer me now!"

Rather than answer, Dark kept quiet and blocked all hits. He then made a counterattack, knocking Natalie's borrowed sword out of her hand. That didn't stop her from continuing her advance, however.

While they were fighting, some of the White Fang members picked up their weapons and charged, not at Natalie, but towards Kalas. Their attempts had been put to a halt, when Team RWBY and John entered the scene.

"Someone called for a group of Huntsmen?" the rabbit faunus joked. "Ladies, let's hit it!" With a nod, the five went in and took down the other White Fang members while Natalie was busy dealing with Dark.

The two eventually distanced each other and swapped their weapons into long-range attacks; Natalie's blade into her bow and Dark's katana into a shotgun. As Dark fired shots after shot, Natalie shot arrow after arrow, cancelling each hit. She then ran closer to him at top speed and delivered a hard knuckle sandwich. The punch was enough to force him back and remove his hood, but he still had a mask concealing his face.

"If you won't answer any of those questions, at least answer this! What you will do to Kalas, are you going to repeat what happened to my home?!" Natalie demanded.

Dark stayed silent. After a few seconds his ears twitched. Natalie senses picked up on something big.

Suddenly, huge footsteps were heard from a distance. This caused everyone to cease their fighting.

"What was that?" Yang asked.

"It sounds... like footsteps," Ruby said. "Big ones too."

Blake's eyes widened slightly. "Not just big footsteps. Lots of little ones too."

"No doubt company's coming. But what kind?" John wondered.

Weiss noticed smirks on the White Fang's faces. "Why are they smiling like that?"

Natalie had a horrible feeling about what was to come. She turned to the downed Dark. "You. What did you unleash?"

Dark simply jumped and disappeared into the woods. Moments later, Grimm appeared in hordes, charging through the White Fang's base.

"Grimm?!" Yang gasped.

"And so many!" John added.

While they were distracted, the rest of the White Fang went on ahead to Kalas.

"Hey! The White Fang are getting away!" Weiss warned.

"Then we'll split up! Yang, you and I will hold off the Grimm! Weiss, Blake, John, stop them!" Ruby instructed. With that, the group split up in their teams and went on with their duties.

Natalie just stared at the oncoming Grimm before her, wide eyes. Seeing the amount charging in as they did brought memories she never wanted to remember.

* * *

 _ ***FLASHBACK***_

Grimms were in Harmonia, killing off any and all villagers. Many tried to fight back or hide, only to die. The White Fang were there only to increase the destruction. Natalie's brother was dead by her side. Her little sister practically devoured.

* * *

 _ ***END OF FLASHBACK***_

As Ruby and Yang were going to kill a Grimm, Natalie, snapped out of her memory lane, killed it and a few others near them instead.

"Hey! We go-"

" **RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** " Yang was cut off when the wolf faunus let out a loud war cry. Even the Grimm stopped their advance at her shout.

Natalie shot forward to the horde and took down any and all Grimm in her way, just as easily as she did against the White Fang.

"Whoa! What's going on with Nathan?!" Ruby gasped in shock.

"You don't think... he's having a blast in the past, do you?" Yang guessed. "Because that's what it looks like to me."

As Natalie killed the Grimm, she kept having flashes of the past of her deceased siblings then to the day of the destruction. The memories made her even more feral, attacking more fierce than ever, like a wild animal.

' _I will not... ever let... another village... become like mine!_ ' she thought, cutting down a King Taijitu to pieces.

"He singlehandedly cut down a King Taijitu?!" Yang asked, as she and her sister hugged each other in fear.

"Not only that, she isn't letting a single Grimm pass her!" Ruby squeaked.

It was true; so far, no Grimm was heading their way because of Natalie cutting them all down. She then leapt into the air, hitching a ride on a Griffon and cutting down the airborne Grimm. After destroying a handful, she looked down and saw some Beowolves heading towards Ruby and Yang, both who were still staring at her in fear.

"You idiots!" she shouted, redirecting the Griffon over to the two girls.

Ruby and Yang both paled at the sight of a man-eating Grimm heading towards them. Ruby looked down and saw more incoming.

"Beowolves!" she cried out.

Yang looked down and saw the group of monsters heading their way. Both snapped out of their fears and prepared for a counter... when the Griffon Natalie rode fell on top of them, destroying them. The archer Huntress herself landed before the two.

"If you two are just going to stand around, then you might as well leave!" she told them. "As I thought you are nothing but nuisance!" Without giving them a chance to say anything, Natalie left to take down the Grimm again.

"Natalie's right. We have a mission to finish!" Ruby said to her sister.

"Much as I hate him, we have to work together on this one!" Yang agreed.

With that, they both joined in on the fight.

* * *

Some time later, the area was empty of Grimm. Blake and Weiss returned and gave a helping hand. Or at least, as much help as they can provide, considering Natalie was taking down the Grimm left and right, to their amazement.

"That should be all of them," the cat faunus said, observing the area.

Weiss approached Natalie with a glare. "You! Who do you think you are, taking down an army of Grimm on your own?!"

"I think I'm around a bunch of Huntress wannabes who thinks that it's nothing but a game!" Natalie roared, scaring the four girls. "And if you dare ask me why I accuse you as such, why not ask your leader and her bimbo of a sister?! Two who are suppose to give me a bit of backup in the first place, only to stand around and wait for death to come! Not only that but you, Belladonna! You only became a Huntress to hide from your past! And you, Weiss Schnee, think the world revolves around you! Wake up! You can never run from the past and the world is a much bigger place than you think!"

"Hey! You don't have to be that harsh!" Blake shouted.

"Yeah! And Ruby and Yang did no such thing! Right, girls?!" The two sisters kept silent at the heiress' question, much to the latter and their faunus member's confusion. "Yang? Ruby?"

Yang decided to be the one to say something. "We did just stand there. But that was because-!"

"NO EXCUSES!" The girls jumped at Natalie's shout. "If you're going to stand around instead of fighting, use your occupation as an escape from your past, or act like a drama queen, you have no right to be called Huntresses!" The four looked down in shame. "Now come on. The mission is-" Natalie tensed up all of a sudden and faced a random direction in her battle position.

Blake also tensed up a bit, her faunus heritage catching something. "Something's coming," she warned. At that warning, Team RWBY went back-to-back, weapon in their hand.

Suddenly, trees were being taken down before Natalie. The team faced the source and out of the woods was a huge lizard Grimm, one that looked like a black chameleon in white armor. The sight of it caused Natalie to freeze up, as a certain memory of a certain day started to play in her head. Watching those very memories caused her to tremble and mute out everything around her.

The chameleon Grimm charged forward. Everyone moved out of the way except Natalie. It swiped her, knocking her back to her senses and crashing her into a bunch of trees.

"Nathan!" Ruby called in worry.

"And he lectured us about being true Huntresses!" Weiss said.

"Not the right time for that, Weiss," Yang told her.

Blake noticed the Grimm making an advance toward Natalie. "We have to help her now!"

"Weiss!" the team leader called.

Catching on to her plan, the heiress summoned out a glyph below Ruby and Blake. The two Huntress shot themselves forward at full speed, stopping its advance. While they were keeping it company, Yang and Weiss ran over to Natalie. The archer weakly tried to sit up from the hard impact.

"Hey! Are you okay?!" Yang asked.

"I'm fine," she replied, holding her right shoulder.

"You are not fine! And last I remember, didn't you say something about how your semblance prevents even you from using your own aura in battle? You should sit this one out and-!" Before Weiss could say anymore, as Natalie got back up, her hood was removed and her mask dropped from her face, revealing who and what she truly is. Not only that, tears were also seen on her left arm and lower right pant leg. "No way..."

"You're a girl and a faunus?!" Yang gasped in shock. "And... your arm and leg..."

"You don't say." Natalie spoke, trying to deal with the pain. "I can't believe... they're doing it again..."

Because she was practically muttering it, Yang and Weiss didn't know what she said. "Can... you repeat that?" Weiss asked.

"I refuse... To let another village be like mine!" With a burst of speed, Natalie charged at the chameleon Grimm, much to the heiress and the brawler's shock.

Ruby and Blake both blocked a hit from the Grimm, but the creature of darkness grabbed one of them with its armored tail.

"Blake!" Ruby called in worry, only to be caught in its free hand.

Her faunus teammate struggled to escape from the chameleon's tight grip, arms bound to her sides. She was making no progress as her opponent licked its mouth, no doubt wanting to eat her whole. Blake saw that and struggled to get out even more. It shot its tongue out at her... only to hit something else.

"I refuse..." Natalie said, blocking the tongue with her sword while holding onto the Grimm's tail.

"N-... Nathan?" Blake questioned.

"I refuse... to lose another!" Turning on the flames of her sword, the chameleon recoiled at the flames, releasing Ruby from its grip. Natalie then slashed at its tail, freeing Blake.

"Wait you're... you're a girl?!" Ruby asked in shock.

"And what if I am?!" Natalie snapped. "Forget it. I've a Grimm to kill!" She charged at the said monster and hit it hard, pushing it back some.

At this point, Team RWBY regrouped and watched as Natalie fought against the Grimm.

"Jackie wasn't kidding," Yang said, referring to John's nickname.

"Guess that tragedy really did change her. So far as to make her hide her own true identity just to get revenge on the White Fang," Weiss agreed.

"Not only that. Look into her eyes. Those are eyes of someone who lost something important to them. This attack reminded her of what she lost," Blake added.

Ruby tightened her grip on Crescent Rose. "Well then, we'll have to make her see that she isn't really alone," she said. "She may not be able to return what she lost, but the least she can do is protect what she has now. And live life to the fullest. Remember what Professor Ozpin told us?"

* * *

 _ ***FLASHBACK, BEFORE THEY LEFT***_

"There's a reason why I want Nathan with you," Ozpin said to them. "You know how dark he is. And out of everyone in this school, I believe you four can help bring her back to the light."

"But how?" Ruby asked.

"I think you know how."

* * *

 _ ***END OF FLASHBACK***_

"We promised Ozpin we would bring her back, and that's what we're going to do!" Ruby declared. "Now come on! We have a Grimm to kill and a teammate to help!" With that, the group nodded in agreement to her idea and followed her to the fight.

Back to the said battle, the chameleon Grimm proved to be quite a challenge for Natalie to take on alone, more than the normal lizard Grimm back when she was a child. Especially since, compared to that time, the Grimm she's fighting now is covered in bony armor. Cutting it down was difficult even with her blade covered in flames.

The creature of darkness knocked her into a tree and pinned her to it, slowing crushing her to death.

"I... will not... die!" she breathed, trying to push the claw off of her. The monster wasn't making it at all easy for her to do that as it added its own weight to crush her. Not to mention she took a massive amount of damage from its first strike on her.

It was suddenly sent away by a punch to the face. Natalie landed on the ground, panting heavily. She looked up and saw Team RWBY in battle position, protecting her from the Grimm.

"I never asked for your help!" she shouted.

"Yeah? Well we're helping you anyway," Ruby said. "You can't take him on alone, especially not in your condition. You may have worked solo more than once, but just this once, let us to help you!"

"Why would you want to help me?!"

"Because we see you as a friend!" Natalie was taken aback by her answer. "You may think you don't need friends, but that's where you're wrong! Especially at a time like this! You don't have to be alone anymore. At least give us a chance to prove ourselves to you."

The wolf faunus looked at the young teen and her teammates in the eyes. To her shock, their eyes were filled with determination. No, not just determination; the eyes they had were the same as her brother's when he wanted to be a great Hunter. And he succeeded in doing so.

"... Give me three minutes," she spoke.

"What was that?" Blake asked.

"Buy me three minutes. I'll make an arrow that can kill that thing in a flash. Think you can do it?"

They all smiled at the request.

"You got it!" Yang answered for them. They all turned back to the chameleon Grimm and saw it standing back up. Team RWBY charged at the heavily armored monster and Natalie took out some viles of Dust from her pouch, as well as a number of other things from her cloak's inner pockets.

' _That bony armor is extremely thick. For an armor that thick, I need a really strong and really sharp metal for the arrowhead. With how thick its tongue is, it's impossible to shoot it in the mouth. Not only that, but I also need a light shaft for a great amount of speed,_ ' she thought. Natalie looked at her items and saw she was lacking the two materials for the arrow. ' _None of these shafts or arrowheads can work. And I can't go back to the village. Those girls won't last that long._ ' She then looked at her prosthetic arm and leg.

"At a time like this..." Natalie grabbed her sword and turned off the flames. She cut the right pant leg off and detached her fake leg. The archer then dismantled it, taking some of the parts to make a substitute arrow.

"What the-?!" Natalie looked up at Weiss' gasp and, to her shock, the Grimm wasn't there. "It disappeared!"

At the heiress words, the wolf faunus quickly swapped her sword to bow mode and took an arrow, prepared to fire. A footstep was heard and, just when she was about to face the spot and fire, a gunfire was heard and the Grimm was apparently hit, for it made itself visible and shook its head, no doubt to recover form the headshot. She looked to the source and saw Blake with her weapon in gun form.

"We got it! Keep making that arrow!" she told her.

Nodding, Natalie continued her work.

* * *

Exactly three minutes passed and Natalie finished the arrow.

"Keep him still!" she shouted, taking aim.

Team RWBY did as told and did what they could to keep the Grimm from moving.

' _Of all places, when I attacked it, its weak point is... over there!_ ' Getting a perfect aim at where she wanted to hit, the archer Huntress released the arrow and hit the Grimm right in its chest. The moment it struck, icicle spears came out from the other side.

"Move away! Now!" At Natalie's warning, Team RWBY distanced themselves from the armored chameleon. To their shock, seconds later, it was getting shocked for some reason and its body was slowly glowing red, almost as though it was going to explode. "Take cover!" Again at Natalie's warning, the four hid behind some trees, as the wolf faunus threw an arrow on the ground before her, putting up an ice wall. Moments later, an explosion occurred from the Grimm.

The girls stayed behind their hiding spot for some time, waiting for the force of the blast to die down. Once they felt it was safe to move out of their hiding spot, the five took a peek from where they hid and saw the Grimm in pieces, slowly disintegrating.

"Whoa... You actually did it," Weiss said.

"You stupid or something, ice queen?" Natalie asked. Before Weiss could even glare in response, the wolf faunus said, "'We' did it."

Hearing her correct their teammate like that made Team RWBY look at her in shock, wondering if they heard right. A smile formed on their faces as they approached their guide.

"Yeah we did it!" Yang agreed.

"And with that, adding the White Fang tied up and being watched by Jackie, our mission is most likely complete!" Ruby cheered.

"That's good," Natalie nodded. For some reason, she felt somewhat tired. "Now then... Let's go... back..." Rather then getting up, the archer fell on her side, much to the other girls' shock and worry.

"Nathan?! What's wrong?!" Blake asked, as they ran by her side.

Natalie didn't realize it until now, but she felt herself clutching her side. She looked down and saw something sharp coming out of her side, blood seeping out of the wound.

"You're hurt!" Ruby exclaimed. "We have to get you back to the village! Fast!"

"Don't worry about it. My aura can... heal it." Natalie tried to get up, but she just fell back down. She saw the four teens lips moving but could barely hear a word they're saying and slowly blacked out.


	12. Brutal End

**Hey... Been a long time since I last updated this I see. More than a year, I see. Yeah, I was busy with many other stories and I didn't know where to go exactly from where I left off. I know it's not a good reason, but it happens. HOWEVER! At the very least! This story now has a new chapter update! Which means I got to somewhere here! Now then, if we all can just sit back and enjoy this chapter!**

 **Oh! And one last thing. Instead of the opening, I will take a page out of Arrow, the Flash, Supergirl, and Legends of Tomorrow, and put in a little monologue. Which will bring us to a little poll here. After you read the monologue, I'd like to know which one you readers prefer I put in before the story starts. Opening or monologue. Of course, there's also the neither option.**

 **Once again, enjoy~. And remember, I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

 _My name is Natalie Palmer. Five years ago, a great tragedy struck and destroyed my village and gave me one goal: vengeance for my home._ _In order to one day meet the man who ruined my life, I went through a great deal of training. But to me, it wasn't enough. I had to become someone else. I had to become... something else._

* * *

It's that dream again. The same dream as always.

Natalie was once again reliving the moment of her childhood. The moment where her whole life changed.

" _This isn't what our kind want!_ "

Eyes snapped open, and Young Natalie found herself in the middle of her destroyed village. Blood everywhere, bodies lying on the floor. Some in pieces, some in ash, some just missing limbs.

"What you want is impossible. Humans can never accept us!" she heard. Looking behind her, she saw her late brother and Adam arguing about peace between humans and faunus.

"It's been this way for decades! You're delusional!" Nathan argued.

"Say what you want. At least I keep my treasure safe." Adam reached for his sword. Just as he was about to take the blade out, the scene around Natalie suddenly changed.

* * *

No longer was she in her village. Instead, she had found herself in her hospital room, where she first met Ozpin, strapped and speaking to the man.

"I heard what happened to your home... and to many who lived there," he spoke.

"... How many?" she asked. "Were there other survivors besides me?"

The look in his eyes said everything she needed to know. "Sadly, there didn't seem to be any remaining survivors."

Young Natalie looked away from the headmaster and up at the ceiling above.

"You're lucky to be the only one to survive. Especially with those injuries," Ozpin continued. "A normal child would've died with those wounds."

"Then it's a good thing I seem to have unlocked my aura," Young Natalie said.

"Yes. A feat which is usually impossible to do alone." Looking at the girl in such a state she was in, Ozpin then asked, "Natalie... what do you want to do?"

"What do I want?" she repeated the question. Memories of how her village was eradicated, how her two siblings, the two people important in her life, died before her eyes, came to her. At those memories, a stern look was forming on her face and her one arm was forming a fist. "I want to fight," she spoke at last. "I want to get stronger. I want to make them pay!"

Ozpin looked at Young Natalie in the eyes. Of what he could see, she was quite serious about wanting to get stronger. He wasn't sure about the vengeance, but he was certain that she was serious about wanting to get stronger.

"... All right. I'll make a request to a friend of mine in Atlas about your arm and leg," he spoke, getting the girl's attention. "After you get the time to recover, Glynda and I will take you under our wing and give you as much training as you need."

As he finished saying that, scene changed again.

* * *

She was in Emerald Forest, facing off against a small horde of Grimm. Beowolves to be exact. Unlike her present self, Young Natalie wasn't yet proficient wielding a weapon or shooting arrows. She may had killed off the army back at her village, but it was all grief, adrenaline, rush, luck even. She didn't have as much training as she did with her brother, not with a real weapon. But unfortunately, with how she was at that time and how she was desperate to get stronger faster, she wasn't creaming the Grimm as she was in the present day.

Just as a Beowolf jumped to get her, it was suddenly forced back, as did the rest of the group. Before they could recover, they were suddenly crushed by a few boulders.

"I could've had that one, Glynda," Young Natalie told her female guardian.

"No, you didn't," she retorted. "Look at yourself! A week since you've fully recovered, and already, you're here in the Emerald Forest, trying to fight against a horde of Grimm."

"Well, what else would you expect? Ever since I left the hospital, neither you nor Ozpin would give me the training I need! It's always 'stay in bed, Natalie' or 'don't leave this house, Natalie' or, my least favorite, 'put down that weapon, Natalie'!"

"Natalie Goodwitch!" Glynda shouted, silencing the child. "Do not... ever raise your voice to your guardian. Surely N-" Before she could say any more, before she could say what she would regret saying, the professor stopped herself. Unfortunately for her, Young Natalie already caught on to what she was going to say.

"What? Go on, continue. What were you going to say? Something about my brother? My brother, who was the best student Beacon could ever had! Not just in skill, but also in smarts and personality! And what did you do for him? What the hell did you do?!"

Although she knew that she brought this up, Glynda didn't know what to say in response to the demand.

As if taking the silence as an answer, Young Natalie continued, "That's right. You. Did. Nothing. So I might as well move out of your home and train myself. Because obviously, I cannot trust any one outside my home."

* * *

 _ ***END OF DREAM***_

As the dream came to an end, Natalie slowly opened her eyes, finding herself in one of the guest rooms at the inn in Kalas. As she was getting herself up, she felt some pain on her side, reminding her of what happened before she blacked out.

' _I... I did it,_ ' she thought. ' _I prevented the tragedy from happening again._ ' Relieved, she flopped back down in bed.

The second she did, the door opened and Team RWBY entered. One look at her awake in her state and smiles formed on their faces.

"You're awake!" Ruby was the first to speak, using her semblance to rush to her bedside.

"I am, indeed," Natalie simply responded.

"You really are a fighter, after all," Yang said. "Jackie was right about you."

The archer knew by 'Jackie', she meant John. Hearing that nickname made her wonder how happy he was to finally have someone call him by that nickname. "I don't die so easily, and there's no way I was going to die now."

"How am I not surprised?" Weiss stated in sarcasm.

"Maybe because the greatest surprise from her was that she was really a female faunus?" Ruby asked, not at all catching the sarcasm.

When Ruby said that, Natalie was then reminded that her secret was finally revealed to the team. And as much as she wanted to cover up her identity, she found that to be pointless since they already knew her face and true species.

"Yeah. Now you all know," she muttered.

"Which brings us to the question of why," Weiss added in. "Why hide who you really are? I would accuse you of being a member of the White Fang, but after seeing how much you hate them, there has to be something more to it."

Blake, who had done the similar thing to Natalie, said, "I don't think she has to tell us if she doesn't want to. I didn't, and I had a good reason for it."

"I'm just saying, even if she revealed to the school that she was a female faunus, after that little self-intro, I still think everyone would be scared of her."

"Be that as it may be, that wasn't my intention," the wolf faunus spoke. "The less people knew about who I am, the better. Especially since I don't want _him_ to know that there's still a survivor. Not until we meet face-to-face."

The girls didn't know who was the 'him' she referred to, except Blake, who took the full-blown truth the day they fought some of the White Fang members at the docks, but they knew better than to question it.

"Enough about me. How's the village?" Natalie changed the subject.

"Everyone's doing great!" Yang answered. "For the most part at least."

"What Yang's trying to say is the village is safe from the White Fang threats, and they're trying to figure out what to do with Morgan after they found out about his betrayal," Blake explained. "Wanda and Pedro are especially taking his betrayal harder than anyone."

' _Of course they are. He was their best friend,_ ' Natalie thought.

"Speaking of, now that you're awake, we should probably meet up with them and Jackie. If you're feeling well enough that is," Ruby suggested.

"I'm fine. Don't worry." With that, as soon as Natalie had her mask back on, the group of girls were off to the mayor's place.

* * *

As Team RWBY said when they arrived, John, or Jackie, was also there with the mayor and his wife. The three waited until the girls took their seat on a chair or the couch opposite of them.

"We cannot thank you enough for what you've done," Pedro began. "Especially you, Nathan. Or should I call you Natalie now that your friends know?"

"Like it matters now," the wolf faunus simply answered. "Besides, you don't have to thank me. I did what anyone in Harmonia would've done, if they knew this village was in trouble."

"And your brother would be very proud of you," Wanda added in. "As for Morgan... I can't believe he would ever do such a thing."

"All this time of peace, who would've thought one of our own would ever turn on us like so," Pedro said.

"What are you going to do with him?" Jackie asked.

"Remains to be seen. I wish to avoid banishment and execution if at all possible."

At the word 'execution', Team RWBY couldn't help but gasp in shock.

"Execution?! Don't you think that's going a bit too far?!" Weiss asked.

"True as it may be, if we banish him, he'll more than likely go to the White Fang and lead them to our home again," Pedro explained. "That being said, I don't wish for him to die either. He was a dear friend, and this village never had any sort of bloodshed for generations. I wish to spare it from that."

"Couldn't you just sentence him to life in prison?" Yang suggested.

"That's what I'm thinking. But at the same time, there may come a day where another one of our own will turn on us and free him, as well as lead the White Fang to us. Everything about this is risky."

The team of four looked at each other, wondering if there was anything they could do to help.

"There is one other alternative," Natalie spoke. "Give him to me." Everyone looked at her in shock and confusion. "I'll deal with him. I've shed more than enough blood these past five years. I don't mind shedding another."

"Wait a second! You mean you'll kill him?!" Weiss asked. "And you did it more than once?!"

Ignoring the heiress, Natalie continued, "As you said, if he stays, he may turn another one of Kalas against you. Should that happen, they would finish what he had started, go find the White Fang and destroy this village. And assuming that it does exist, let's not forget about this weapon Morgan had spoke of earlier. They get hold of it, and who knows what the White Fang would do. It's best if we get rid of their spy now before it's too late."

"Hang on! Even if what you say is true, killing him would be going a bit too far!" Ruby said.

"Then tell me, Ruby, if not that, what do you propose we do that would result in him never going to the White Fang?"

The young leader was left silent, not knowing how to answer that.

"Exactly as I thought." To Pedro, Natalie added, "For your sake and the sake of everyone here, it's best if you let me take care of him."

The mayor and his wife looked at each other at her proposition, considering taking the offer.

"There is no way those two will-"

Weiss was cut off by Wanda saying, "We leave him in your hands."

The fact that they actually accepted the offer of a murderer was extremely shocking to Team RWBY.

"Wait, are you serious?! There has to be another way that doesn't include death!" Yang said.

"If only it were that easy," Jackie told her. "Sometimes, the only way out of a situation is death." The team couldn't believe they were hearing that from him, the one guy they thought was cool and not as blood-crazy as Natalie.

"Well then, that being said, we should take our leave. The faster we take him, the better," the wolf faunus in question said.

"I'll have a guard send him to the entrance," Pedro informed. "Thank you again for this."

"No need for thanks. I'm just taking the weight off your shoulder." Getting up, Natalie then said, "Well, it's nice to see you both again, Pedro, Wanda."

"As it is for us, Natalie," Wanda responded, bringing the girl in for a hug. "Stay safe out there."

The archer lightly returned the hug. "I'll be fine." After the hug, Natalie went on ahead to the exit.

As soon as she left, Wanda turned to Jackie and Team RWBY. "I'm sure you all know this already, but do take care of Natalie. She was a sweet girl before the tragedy on Harmonia. She'll need some friends to make her life bright again."

Hearing that one detail about Natalie was a surprise for the girls, who couldn't really imagine her being a sweet girl.

"Don't worry. We'll be those friends she needs," Jackie assured. "Well, we better catch up. See you guys around." At that, the five walked out of their home.

* * *

The group arrived at the entrance, where Bret was with a bandaged, tied up and gagged Morgan. As soon as the latter saw Natalie, his pupils dilated and his muffled screams were heard from the gag. This caught Bret's attention, as he turned to face the group.

"Guy's all your's," the beaver faunus said. "Whatever you're going to do, do it far from here. And bury his body afterwards. I am going to have nightmares for days after seeing the state you left him in."

Team RWBY shivered at that one piece of information, not wanting to know what Natalie did to the poor guy. Especially with all the bandages on him.

"I assure you. By the time I deal with him, you won't hear a thing of him afterwards," the masked faunus assured.

The team of four girls looked at each other, all having the same thought about what they should do the second they leave the cave and nodded to each other. Jackie noticed their nods and had a feeling about what they were going to do.

' _If only they knew,_ ' he thought.

* * *

About an hour of walk later, the group was far enough away from Kalas Village's secret entrance. Natalie pushed Morgan down to the ground, and the terrified human looked up at his soon-to-be killer in fear.

"You almost caused the destruction of Kalas. The very same destruction that reduced my home to a cemetery. And for that, Morgan Hartinson, you will face judgement!" Natalie said, taking out an arrow and pointed it at the soon-to-be dead man.

It was here, though, that Team RWBY took action.

"Yang, stop her!" Ruby cried out.

Instantly, the brawler of the team shot herself towards the masked huntress, who used her bow to block the punch. This was then followed up with Weiss coming from behind the blonde to stab the faunus in the leg. Natalie was quick to respond and jumped back.

"What are you girls doing?" she calmly asked.

"It's one thing to torture a guy, but it's a whole other story to kill him!" Yang said, her eyes blazing red.

"I understand what he did was bad, but that doesn't mean he has to die!" Weiss added in.

"You don't seem to understand the reality of the situation here. We let him go, he will go to the White Fang and finish the job," Natalie said.

"No he won't!" Ruby exclaimed. "Look we'll take him to the police! They'll deal with him there if we explain the situation! We don't have to kill him!"

"This coming from a naive teen. You haven't seen the world the way I have, none of you did! You have no right to tell me how to judge a person's fate!"

"Yes we do! Because killing people is not the only way to solve things!" Turning to Jackie, Ruby said, "Jackie, tell her! Tell her she doesn't have to kill him! That we can do this the right way and hand him over to the police."

"Wish I could. If this is the first time I've seen her do this," he answered, crossing his arms with a calm expression on his face.

"You cannot be serious!" Weiss shouted, eyes wide in shock.

"I am, actually. I have seen many, many things myself. Heck, I even tried to convince a group of White Fang, current White Fang members, that there can be peace between two kinds. But they didn't accept it. Instead, they trusted the words of a higher up, the very man that ruined Nat's life, about how two kinds will never be equal, how the humans will always steal the faunus' freedom, and will do whatever it takes to rid a whole village of humans _and_ faunus." At that last piece of info, the girls, minus Natalie, were shocked to hear that. Jackie noticed their shock and added, "Yeah. You heard me. After I told the leader of the group the truth, that the human and the faunus were getting married of their own free will, he declared a massacre on everyone living in that peaceful village."

The girls of Team RWBY just stood in shock, not knowing what to say at this new information. Doing a head count, Natalie noticed one was missing.

' _Where's Blake?_ ' she wondered.

She heard something being cut and turned to see the cat faunus freeing Morgan. Instantly pointing her bow and arrow, she demanded, "Stop! Step away from him!"

Blake ignored the warning and told the captive, "Run! Now!"

Unfortunately, as it turned out, they should've let Natalie done the job. As soon as he was free, Morgan snatched Blake's weapon out of her hands, catch her in a headlock, and pointed the blade at her face. "NOBODY MOVES!" Team RWBY was shocked to see this development. The person they were trying to help... was using on of their members as a hostage.

"Wait... What are you doing?!" Blake asked.

Ignoring the question, Morgan demanded, "Make a path for me to escape! Or the girl gets it!"

"Drop the weapon!" Natalie retorted.

"No! You're in no position to make any demands here! If you care so much about this faunus, you will do as I say!" Hearing those words come out of his mouth shocked the RWBY team.

"How did he know Blake's a faunus?" Ruby whispered to her teammates.

As if hearing the question, Morgan said, "You think I wouldn't notice the bow twitching? Bows don't twitch! Now lower your goddamn weapons!"

And lower they did. At least, RWY did.

"Natalie! Drop the bow!" Yang said through gritted teeth.

"You stupid mutt! Didn't you hear me?!" Morgan demanded. "Drop your stupid weapon or so help me!"

Glaring at him for calling her weapon, her brother's weapon, 'stupid', and lowering the bow, Natalie said, "You made your choice." Next thing everyone knew, she pressed something on her prosthetic wrist and Morgan was feeling unbearable pain in his leg. The very leg that she put the fire dust in earlier. It was so painful, he dropped Blake's Gambol Shroud, released his grip on the cat faunus and gripped his legs tight.

"Ah... Ahh! AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed out, as Blake rushed to her team's side. "What the hell did you do?!"

"Remember when I sprinkled fire dust in that leg? I didn't just sprinkled the dust; in your legs are nanomites that can reactivate the dust it comes in contact with. Usually impossible, but there is always remains of something. Dusts are no exception. And now... Face! Your! Judgement!" Natalie shot her arrow at Morgan. It split and pinned his arms to the ground, spreading them wide as he writhed in pain, especially from his burning left, as a faint glow was seen from the bandage. "You could've died a painless death!" Natalie prepared another arrow. "But you made your choice! Now suffer from the consequences!"

"STOP!" Ruby cried out, bringing everyone's attention to her. "Don't kill him! I know he almost killed Blake, but-!"

"RUBY ROSE!" The young leader flinched at the tone Natalie used. "You have no say in this judgement! You saw for yourselves! He lives, he will not hesitate to do what he feels must be done!"

"But if you do this, you'll be branded a murderer! We're all witnesses and we all know what you look like! W-We'll report you to the police if you do this!"

It was silent for a moment, making it seem as though the girl got through to the faunus. However... "And what makes you think that will stop me from killing you after?" Natalie released the arrow, having it struck Morgan in the chest. The moment it did, though, ice exploded out his back. If the arrow and the ice weren't enough to kill him, the way his back was bent surely did. If not, the blood leaking out of the wound will. How? Due to the fire dust, the moment it made contact with the grass, it bursted into flames, slowly burning Morgan's body to ash.

Seeing how the wolf faunus killed this man, no matter how cruel he was, frightened the teens, minus Jackie, who was used to seeing this part of her.

Acting like nothing was wrong, Natalie turned and said, "The bullhead should be at its landing site. Unless if you girls want to stay, I suggest you pick up the pace. And choose your next move wisely." With those last words, she walked away.

Jackie looked at the group of girls and saw how horrified they were at the scene before them.

"This is the kind of thing Natalie does," he explained. "Her version of justice. This is why she believed it was better to kill rather than arrest people. Of course, she doesn't do it all the time, but she felt that the other option was too merciful and full of holes. Believe me, I tried to get her to stop this little killing spree, but she'll never be convinced. I think, and hope... the only way to stop that spree is if we bring justice to the White Fang. To Adam Taurus. If you guys can't handle seeing her kill more mess up people like him, that's fine. Don't hang around her. I'll bring some part of her old self back myself. Well, me and some others who still believe in her." Jackie followed Natalie to the bullhead.

Team RWBY just stood in shock as they watch Morgan's body burn. They heard what Jackie said, yes. But that didn't mean they weren't horrified with how far Natalie would go. They heard that she had killed some people, and tortured others, but to actually see it? It was very much so different. They started to look on the bright side around her. However, after that brutal murder, they didn't know what to think of any longer.

"We should... get back to Beacon," Ruby said at last.


End file.
